


The Heart of Seasons

by Its_a_Shevine_Thing



Category: Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_Shevine_Thing/pseuds/Its_a_Shevine_Thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake has everything going for him at the moment. He and his wife are stronger than ever, his sixth album is about to be released, and he has three weeks of summer vacation to do whatever he wants. He's got Adam to cook and care for him and not a thing to worry about. But what happens when emotions get a little confusing during that vacation? Can he straighten them out in time for his wife’s return, or will his life be completely turned upside down with a single call?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thoughts of the Night

“And The Voice of Season 4 is... Amanda!!!!”

Adam leapt clean out of his seat, a good three feet in the air, and screamed.

“YES! WOOOO!” Bounding up to the stage, he wrapped Amanda’s petite frame in his arms, lifted her off the ground, and spun her around. The roaring of the crowd sounded out the rest of his exclamations as they rejoiced together, Amanda crying and Adam completely ecstatic.

Blake sat there, shocked but happy all the same. He honestly thought he was going to win a third time in a row. But he couldn't be upset if he tried his hardest, knowing his contestant, Michael, was going to get somewhere far in the music industry anyways. And there was no way he could put on a frown when his best friend was just that happy. It was impossible, like Adam’s joy was contagious to him.

Being the judge and coach that he signed up to be, Blake joined Adam, Amanda, Carson, and Michael onstage and gave Michael a hug. He turned to face the audience as Carson began speaking again, his arm around his guy’s shoulder.

“Congratulations, Amanda. You were wonderful, and deserved this very much. How are you feeling?”

She shook her head, still crying but smiling broadly. “I have no idea. I can’t believe this is really happening right now. Thank you so much everyone for all your support and thank you Adam for your help and coaching. None of this would have been possible without any of you. Thank you so much!” Carson took the microphone back and spoke to the audience and cameras while the four of them continued rejoicing.

The show went off air minutes later, and the audience filed out as the judges and Amanda went into the back to be congratulated by everyone. Blake went into his dressing room and grabbed his coat and bag, looking around the room knowing he was going to miss it. He turned around just as there was a soft knock on the door.

“Come in.”

He half expected it to be Shakira; she had been giving him quite a lot of attention the past few weeks. He figured it was from nerves. He had always been told his calm nature attracted those who needed comfort and solace.

The door opened to reveal Adam’s lanky figure, complete with his legendary grin and all. Blake couldn't help but grin back. He and his best friend were looking to their summer fun together, as always.

“Ready for vacation to start? I know I am. How long did you say Miranda was going to be gone?” As he talked, he strolled over to Blake’s couch and plopped down, putting his feet up and his arms behind his head.

Blake chuckled at the goofball. “Adam, what are you doing? And yes, I’m ready for vacation to start. She will be gone for three weeks. A majority of June and part of July. Plenty of time for us to be idiots together. Happy? Now get outta here. I gotta say goodbye to everyone and get home. Miranda is leaving in the morning and I plan on spending her last night with her.”

Adam faked looking morbidly disappointed and Blake went over and snaked his arm around his waist, yanking him off the couch and plopping him on his feet. He was a good half of foot taller than Adam, and loved pointing it out.

“Fine.” He walked slowly to the door, then turned around when he was halfway out. “I’ll be waiting for you. Two o’clock tomorrow, my place. Better be there. I can’t have a drinking party or do inappropriate things all by myself.” He wiggled his eyebrows, causing Blake to throw his head back and laugh loudly. Adam disappeared and Blake stood there a moment, staring at the doorway and shaking his head, a smile still plastered to his face. He sighed and took a step forward.

In that same moment, a blonde head poked around the doorway, fastened with a bright smile and large eyes.

“Going so soon Blakey?” She strolled into the room, stopping a few feet from him and cocking her head to the side like an innocent child. His large frame towered over her petite one. He couldn't help wonder if he was ever going to get out of there.

“I gotta get home. It’s Miranda’s last night before her tour on the east coast.” She put on a pouty face, and he rolled his eyes.

“Okay...but I want a hug first. I don’t know when I’m gonna see you next.” She put her arms out and Blake put his stuff down, folding her small body in his. They stayed like that for a bit, then Blake pulled away. He didn't miss the sad look in her eyes as he picked his things back up.

“See ya later Blondie. Don’t party too hard.” He grinned good naturedly at her on his last comment, conjuring up a smile from her. He really did want to stay and chat with everyone, but he had to get home. He walked out the door, Shakira trailing behind him. He waved into Usher’s dressing room, the door open exposing Usher, Adam, and Carson talking together in hushed whispers. They all stopped talking when he appeared. Blake stopped and raised an eyebrow.

“I was just leaving...are y’all planning a government revolt or something?” In response, they all looked guiltily at one another and then back at Blake. Shakira had disappeared. No one spoke. Blake cleared his throat suddenly uncomfortably, then said, “Alrighty then, well, I guess I’ll see you guys later.” He turned and walked down the hallway, lost in thought. _What on Earth was that all about? What could they have possibly have been talking about?_ He planned on drilling Adam about it the next day; he was damned if those three were going to leave him out on something.

Shaking his head, he pushed the back door open into the cool air of the night. He trudged over to his car and threw his stuff in, then walked around the other side and climbed in. He paused for a moment, soaking in the reality that this was his last night for the year at the studio. He realized how nostalgic he was was going to be in the coming few months. It always happened, but for some reason, he knew it was going to be worse this year. He felt like he was about to lose something important, but couldn't figure out what it was.

Attempting to clear his head, he started up the car and pulled out, cruising down the busy city street watching all the people and lights fly by. He didn't want the silence at the moment so he turned on the radio. Adam’s voice floated into the car and a smile broke out across Blake’s face before he could stop it.

_You push me...I don't have the strength to...Resist or control you...Take me down, take me down..._

He turned the volume up and let Adam’s smooth voice run freely into his brain, twisting its way around his mind. He always enjoyed listening to Maroon 5’s music, but only because of his friend. He made the band what they were. It wasn't just his looks, contrary to what the world believed. His voice made the world stop for a few seconds. Like he knew exactly what to say to pull someone’s heartstrings or brighten their mood. He was intense like that.

Blake realized where his thoughts were headed and stopped them instantly, changing the radio station to something else. His own voice met his ears instead. He listened to himself sing, relaxing into the country lyrics of having pride in our country and kissing his country ass, safe from any unsafe topic involving emotions.

 

 

***

 

“Home so soon? It’s the last night. I figured you were going to hang around for an after party or something involving alcohol.” Blake dropped his things and picked up his wife instead, planting a kiss on her mouth, erasing the teasing look on her face instantly. Placing her back on her feet, he left his arms around her but held her at arms distance, so he was able to look at her.

“Is there something wrong, honey?” He pulled her forward again, not answering her. He laid his head on her’s and closed his eyes.

“No. Everything’s fine. I’m just going to miss you and I’m making sure I don’t forget what you look like.” He felt her laugh rumble within him as he swung her into his arms and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. They changed and climbed in, holding each other in the quiet darkness.

“Are you going to be okay while I’m gone? I’ll send an extra round or two of paparazzi if I have to. I can’t have you drinking your way to hell while I’m on the other side of the country.” Blake laughed and kissed her nose. He was so happy to have her in his arms.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be perfectly fine. And if any more paparazzi show up there’s gonna be a gun law placed on me next.” He continued through Miranda’s giggles. “And anyway, I've got Adam to take care of. God knows who is gonna keep an eye on that animal when he’s got that much time on his hands. And I have my album recording to do, so that will keep me busy as well. Hell, I might not even notice that you’re gone!”

“Fat chance of that happening. Who’s gonna cook for you?” Blake froze, the problem just occurring to him. The next thing flew out of his mouth before he could stop it. “Adam.”

Miranda laughed. “Let’s hope so. Because you are going to be one hungry man if you don’t learn how to cook for yourself.” She yawned and closed her eyes, snuggling closer to his chest. He instinctively began rubbing her back.

“I love you Blake,” she murmured. He smiled, even though she couldn't see it. “Love you too Miranda.”

He rubbed her back with her head next to his chest for about an hour until she was fast asleep and snoring softly. He turned over and tried to sleep. He watched the clock change from eleven to twelve to one in the morning. He gave up sleeping and slid carefully out of bed, his wife in a deep slumber. He went to the balcony door and opened it slowly, slipping out into the cold morning. He leaned against the balcony staring into the dark neighborhood, his thoughts drifting to his upcoming few weeks.

He did indeed have a lot of downtime, something he wasn't quite used to. He had to record his album and singles, but despite that little time, he had nothing planned. Then he realized that he was going to end up spending most of his time with Adam. His mind flashed back to his thought process in the car and he struggled to forget it. Adam was his best friend. It was just plain weird of him to think of the little guy that way.

 _I’m becoming soft,_ he reasoned. _His charisma that gets him all of his fans is starting to rub off on me._ He accepted this explanation and turned his attention back to the night he was standing in.

_God only knows what he’s got planned for tomorrow._


	2. Lights, Camera, Ship!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the two get bored and decide to go out for a drink? What happens when the media finds something that neither realized?

**~Blake’s POV~**

“Adam!” Blake yelled for Adam. He wasn't answering his door and it was raining. Blake despised the rain. He waited another minute, then knocked loudly again. He was about to go around the side of the house when the door swung open, exposing a bare chested Adam clad only in a white towel wrapped hastily around his waist at risk of falling. His hair was wet and spiky and his skin glistened with water droplets.

“Goddamnit. Impatient much?” But he was only joking; Blake saw it in his eyes.

“I hate the rain. Now let me in.” Pushing past Adam, he stepped in the door, shaking his head like a dog and ruffling his hair. _So much for making it look decent,_ he thought annoyedly.

“Ahem, doggy. Must you shake your water everywhere?” Blake looked at him and laughed. Adam was currently soaking wet as well, also dripping on the tiled floor of the main hall. He seemed to realize this, looking down and shaking his head and smiling. “Fine. Point made. I’ll be right back, I’m going to get changed. Make yourself comfortable. You know where all the goodies are.” He disappeared up the stairs and Blake took his shoes off and placed them by the door, then went off to the kitchen in search of food.

He walked into the large open room, bright as day even though it was only ten in the morning. He loved Adam’s kitchen. It had large glass double doors on one side and the stove was in the middle of the long marble-topped island. It was neat, modern, and one of the coolest rooms Blake had ever been in. He fished around the cabinets above the counter searching for snacks. He let out an “Ah ha!” when he found the bag of chips and grabbed it, putting it on the island and going to the refrigerator for a soda. When he turned back around, Adam was walking into the kitchen with a light grey tank top and black jeans with his legendary belt.

Tossing him the soda and grabbing one for himself, Blake said, “Do you ever _not_ dress up? Or am I just so special you need to impress me all the time?” He grinned at Adam, who laughed but said nothing, staring outside at the greenery in his yard.

“So what are we going to do on our vacation? Won’t be very much fun if we spend it indoors watching TV the whole time.”

“Does that include sitting at a bar indoors watching TV?” Blake asked jokingly. Adam took a chip from the bag and threw it at him. He caught it and plopped it in his mouth, thinking. “I know, we could go for a bike ride. Or go hiking.”

“I thought you didn’t like the rain.”

“I don’t. I meant when it clears up, you idiot.” It was his turn to throw a chip at Adam, and who wasn’t as successful at catching it as Blake. He hit it, sending it up into the air, and caught it in his mouth, saving it. He smiled big at Blake, showing off his trick to him.

“Lucky save.” Blake grabbed the bag and his soda and strolled past Adam towards the living room, another bright room with lots of windows and modern furniture. Adam followed closely behind. “More like extremely skilled, if you will.”

Blake ignored Adam’s comeback and turned on the TV. What came on made his cheeks turn red and before he could change the channel, Adam reached over and snatched the remote out of his hand. “No need to be watching that. Though it was quite fun.” He flipped through the channels until he landed on the MTV show Ridiculousness. Blake forced himself to forget what he just saw on the screen.

It had been when Adam kissed him on the cheek, and the next clip had been of Blake kissing Adam on the back of the neck. Who knows what the show was going for, but Blake had a funny feeling that it had to do with a certain “ship” that was going around that paired them.

 

 

**~Adam’s POV~**

The two spent the majority of the afternoon laughing at people failing miserably and eating plenty of junk food. When it came around for dinner time, they decided they would go out.

They took Adam’s SUV to a famous restaurant in the heart of L.A. and took a booth in the corner so as to attract as little attention as possible. However, it did not completely work as at least a dozen or so people had come up to them asking for their autographs. In the moments they got alone, they reminisced about the past year on _The Voice_ and all the best points. And of course, they fooled around.

“I think we should get some tangerine ice cream and take a picture of it and send it to Shakira. Tease her.” Adam popped an olive into his mouth, remembering the battle round where they got onto the topic of ice cream somehow. “Catch.”

Blake opened his mouth and Adam threw an olive in it from across the table. He caught it cleanly and smiled. “Or we can sit with our legs up and take a picture of that and send it to Usher.” This sent Adam into hysterics. After regaining his breath, he looked around the room. Some people were looking at him weird, but he didn’t care. He was having more fun than he had in weeks.

He and Blake spent hours there, until it was eight thirty at night and they decided they were going to go to the bar for a few hours and play some pool.

On the way to the bar, Blake’s new song _Do You Remember_ came on and he began singing it. Adam stayed quiet, listening to him sing and enjoying his smooth voice enveloping him. He had always been a huge fan of Blake, and hearing him so relaxed and raw was special, even if he did hear it more often than anyone else. Coincidentally, _Harder to Breathe_ came on afterwards and Adam found himself singing his song, fully aware of Blake’s eyes watching him. He couldn’t help the blush that crept up his face, thankful for the dark cover of the night to conceal it. It was his song, and he wasn’t sure how many times Blake had heard him sing live like this before. The song ended, and a song by another pop artist came on. Adam fell silent and continued driving, not daring to remove his eyes from the street. His heart was beating a mile a minute, and he had no idea why.

_I just need a drink._

They got to the club and ordered a shot each. They then proceeded to play game after game of pool, challenging each other and others in the bar. After the seventh game played, they decided to have an arm wrestle, something they did quite a lot and enjoyed very much. Everyone gathered around to watch. However, this night, they agreed they would have to down a half a beer bottle each time they lost. By the time they finally ended the war, both were eight and nine and a half beers in and too tipsy to leave, so they decided to stay around and sober up.

Adam clapped Blake on the back after their last arm wrestle. “Good games, bud.” In response, Blake stood up from the table they were playing on and hugged him. “Any time kiddo.” They went and sat at the bar to watch TV and talk to some friends. However, the two eventually got back to talking to each other and blocked out the world.

“So about what was on the TV earlier...what do you think that all about?”

Blake wasn’t sure he wanted to talk about that right then, but he threw caution to the wind. Not wanting anyone to hear their conversation, he faced Adam and leaned in a little further. “I think it was just done to get The Voice more views and popularity. Any show they can create those “ship” things on will definitely be reviewed more than another one without them. People are crazy about that star crossed lovers shit.”

Adam didn’t look convinced. “Yeah, but why didn’t it show any of the moments between Shakira and Usher? ‘Cause damn, I swear there was something going on between them near the end.” Blake laughed in response. “I don’t think so, Adam. She spent quite a lot of time around me actually. Not sure why.”

Now Adam just looked plain jealous. “Why would she do that? And the cameras didn’t catch any of that. I watched all the episodes. It focuses mainly on...us.” He trailed off on the end, looking away uncomfortably. He felt that weird motion in his stomach again thinking back to all the video clips of them he saw on the episodes and online. There were a lot.

“Hey, we ain’t gonna let that bother us though, right? We can ignore them. Let them fantasize and do what ever those crazy fans do.” Blake looked at Adam, and Adam’s stomach flipped. He didn’t understand what was going on with him. He later blamed his next sentence on the alcohol.

“Fantasize what? Cameras don’t exactly lie, Blake.” His gaze met Blake’s and stayed there. They shared a moment that seemed to him to last forever. Eventually it was broken by Blake, who looked down.

“Maybe you’re right. This may be the beer talking, but were the cameras just exposing something that we maybe didn’t see?”

Adam’s eyes shot to Blake’s and suddenly the room started to spin. He couldn’t breathe, and felt like he was suffocating.

_I have to get out._

“I-I have to go.” And with that, he spun off the stool and nearly ran out the door.

Blake blinked and watched Adam as he dashed out of the bar.

“Adam?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Once again, I love feedback! Chapter 3 should be up tomorrow!!


	3. A Recovery Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Blake are finally returning to normal when a phone rings and everything changes.

**~Adam’s POV~**

“Huh?” Turning around, Adam stopped walking and looked down into a little blonde girl’s porcelain face and met large, curious blue eyes. She couldn’t have been more than seven or eight.

“Umm... are you the singer from Maroon 5?” She looked nervous, as if he might hurt her. A smile formed on Adam’s lips as he squatted to be closer to her height and less intimidating.

“I am. What’s your name?”

“I’m Ashley. I really like your band. Do you think you can sign my CD?” Before he could respond, she was already digging into a small brown cloth bag she carried, all previous caution gone. She pulled out the square case and a sharpie. “Anywhere is fine.”

Taking the CD case, he signed the bottom left corner and was about to hand both objects back to her when a flustered man came running up and yelled, 

“Ash!” Adam handed the things back to her and stood. The little girl spun around, her eyes wide.

“What? It’s the Maroon 5 singer! I needed his signature.” The man, whom Adam assumed was her father due to similar looks, sighed and looked at Adam, giving him an apologetic look.

“Sorry. I hope she wasn’t bothering you. She is quite a fan of your group. That’s all I hear about.” Adam smiled and chuckled.

“Quite alright, sir. Fans like her are my inspiration for my music, anyway.” He turned his attention back to the girl. “Nice to meet you Ashley. Nice to meet you sir.” She ran towards him and he gave her a hug.

“Nice meeting you! Thank you so much!” She took her father’s hand and skipped across the street, tagging her parent with her. Adam watched them go and sighed happily. He was always extremely happy when he met a dedicated fan, but this one had been so young. He couldn’t believe how young his fanbase went. He made a mental note to tell his buddies about the encounter.

He looked around him, all the lights from the skyscrapers and shops disguising the dark sky hiding behind the buildings. Like the darkness suddenly became noticeable, reality came crashing down on him.

_I left him. He must have seen my car wasn’t touched. What if he tries to find me?_ He wasn’t sure he wanted to be found. The conversation he ran from downright scared him. He didn’t want to think about it, just wanted to pretend that it and the whole situation never existed.

But life wasn’t that fair.

He sensed him long before turning around. It took him a while to muster the courage to move his legs, then his torso, then his head. He felt like he was turning to his fate and every fiber of his being rejected it. Still, he moved.

Blake stood there, leaning against a pole, his arms crossed and no emotion on his face. Adam couldn’t bring himself to meet his gaze, so he settled for his left shoulder. The tension between them crackled, and Adam was surprised the people walking next to them, along the sidewalk, couldn’t feel it.

Adam focused on the contours of Blake’s shoulder and plaid shirt, not daring to move or speak. He was frozen in place, his breathing along with it. He felt like he was a coiled spring ready to snap.

_Why me?_

**~Blake’s POV~**

Blake couldn’t help but feel the glimmer of pride that rang through him while watching Adam with the cute little blonde girl, obviously a huge fan. He watched Adam’s face turn to pure joy when the father mentioned his daughter’s fascination with Maroon 5. Blake was happy for his best friend to have such admirers in all age groups and worldwide.

_He deserves it; the guy is freaking amazing._

Shaking his head mentally, he remembered what had just happened and dropped the smile that had formed unintentionally on his face. He knew Adam wasn’t going to be smiling when he realized Blake had found him. They were a good eleven or twelve blocks from the bar Adam had bolted out of, and he had a feeling the poor guy wouldn’t have stopped anytime soon had the girl not done so.

At a loss of how to approach the figure that still hadn’t moved after watching the little fan dance away with her parent, Blake leaned against the pole he was near and folded his arms. He didn’t want to come off angry at all, but didn’t want to seem amused. It might have pissed Adam off if he thought Blake was being cocky. He honestly just wanted to stop running and saying something to him. Anything, anything to make him feel less awkward and regretful for saying what he did.

Blake nearly collapsed in anxiety when Adam finally slowly turned around. When he did, he didn’t look directly at him; he stared a little to his left. Blake however, looked straight at him, concerned. Adam didn’t look too good. He first questioned whether it was from coming down from so much alcohol, but then realized how drained and tired he looked. Eventually meeting his gaze, Adam silently pleaded with Blake for an end to the night.

Without hesitation, Blake walked the few feet to him, put his over Adam’s smaller shoulder, and then started walking. Adam followed, and they walked like this all the way back to the car, neither saying a word or paying attention to the numerous stares they received.

Once back, Blake chose to drive and they rode in silence. Adam put his head on the window and shut his eyes. The silence was deafening to him, but Blake refrained from putting on the radio, only in fear of a song coming on that would affect one of them. When they reached Adam’s house, it was almost three in the morning. He was glad that he had been able to sober up in time to drive them home, but as they pulled in his exhaustion hit him, causing him to yawn as they stepped out of the car.

Adam spoke the first word in over an hour.

“Tired?” Blake was a bit shocked at first, then answered. “Not as much as you seem.”

“It’s already mid morning. You can crash here if you want.”

Blake was really shocked then, having been reliving the bar scene over again in his head on the car ride back. He didn’t know if it would be such a great idea to stick around and have to deal with the awkward part first thing in the morning, but his struggling eyelids and growing headache forced him to reason otherwise.

“Alright. If it’s okay. I mean, I’ll sleep on the couch and be out first thing in the morning.”

“Blake, look at the size of my house. Sleep in a freaking bed. And you aren’t leaving until you have my coffee.”

They started walking up the house, Adam looking a little more colorful in the face and Blake feeling better also. He laughed at Adam’s comment.

“Is it better than my special latte?” Adam took a moment to answer, opening the door and letting Blake in ahead of him. They took off their shoes and stopped.

“It’s much better. And it doesn’t even need alcohol.” They laughed together, and Adam pointed down the hall. “There is three bedrooms down there. 

Choose one and jump in. I’ll be upstairs in my room. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Adam. And thanks again for letting me crash.” He started walking away when Adam answered.

“No problem. You look like shit, go get some sleep.” Blake turned around to comment, but just smiled, shook his head at his friend, and continued on towards the rooms.

When he got to the first one, he pushed the half closed door open and stepped in. It was a good sized, light blue room with a picture window, a queen sized bed with dark blue coverings, and an oak bedside table and matching dresser across the room. He shut the door behind him and shook off his sweater, placing it on the dresser. He took off his shirt, jeans and socks and put them next to the bed and climbed in, instantly soothed by the white silk sheets and soft mattress. Less than a minute later, he was in a deep sleep, more comfortable than he had been in years. 

 

*** 

 

Blake woke to the smell of bacon, eggs, and the most delicious coffee that he had ever smelled. He eagerly threw off his covers and jumped into his jeans, leaving his socks, shirt and sweater. His stomach growled excitedly as he ambled down the hallway, past the main staircase and front door, to the other side of the house with the kitchen. In it he found Adam with his head in the refrigerator digging around for something.

Blake took a seat on a stool at the large island, squinting in the bright morning sunlight streaming in through the window and glass doors. He looked at the bacon sitting in a heaping pile on a plate next to the stove on the opposite side of the island.

The eggs were still cooking as Adam turned around to put a container of coffee creamer on the island. He jumped visibly when he saw Blake sitting on the other side of the marble top.

“Holy shit! For such a large person, you certainly know how to be quiet as a damn church mouse.”

Blake laughed as Adam set the creamer down on the island next the stove and turned back around, now heading for mugs. He grabbed them from a cabinet above the sink and brought them over to the coffee pot on the other end of the counter. He poured the steaming hot liquid into them and put them on the island, proceeding to add the creamer and sugar to both, stirring them, then sliding one over to Blake.

He then returned his attention to the eggs, and Blake watched contentedly as Adam easily flipped and scooped and maneuvered the eggs in the pan until they were perfectly cooked. He pulled out two plates and slid the eggs onto them, threw the pan and spatula into the sink, and joined Blake on the stools facing the counter. Placing the plate of bacon between them, he said, "Enjoy.”

“Will do,” said Blake enthusiastically. He dug into the food and the sipped his coffee tentatively, trying not to burn his mouth. He was taken aback at the quality of the coffee and how much he liked it. He didn’t think anything could come near his Starbucks, but this put it to shame.

“Wow, Adam. This coffee. Holy crap. I think I just died and went to heaven!” Adam had been chewing and laughed at Blake’s remark, causing him to start choking on his food. Blake laughed at Adam and then slapped him on the back to help him breathe. After a moment, Adam recovered and had tears in his eyes.

“Jeez, Blake. Next time don’t say shit like that when I’m freaking drinking!” They were both still laughing when the phone on the wall behind them rang.

“Ugh, hang on.” Adam spun on his seat and smoothly stood, going to answer the incessant ring.

“Hello? ...what? What do you mean? No, no I didn’t... holy shit. Alright. Hang on.”

Adam hung up and walked over to the island with a worried face. “We’ve got to go. Something happened.” He walked away to go get dressed, and Blake didn’t have the nerve to ask what. He went into the room he slept in and got on the rest of his clothes. Silently they climbed in Adam’s car and headed towards the highway. The silence was eating Blake away; he had to speak or he was going to snap.

“Adam...what happened?”

Adam looked at him nervously, then back at the road, tightening his hands on the steering wheel.

“A plane to New York City just went down.”


	4. Finally Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Adam always make it through everything together...or do they?

**~Blake’s POV~**

Blake rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans as he nervously paced the waiting room, resisting bursting into his wife’s hospital room.

“Here, you need this.” Blake stopped pacing and looked up at Adam. He was holding out a beer to him. He looked around incredulously.

“Adam we are in a freaking hospital. How did you get that in here?” He knew he wasn’t going to get an answer. At this moment he didn’t care. He took the bottle from Adam, popped off the top, and took a big gulp, relishing in the refreshing drink. The first he had in hours.

“Why don’t you sit down and try to relax a bit? I just talked to the doctor. He said it’s gonna be a little while. Please, Blake. You’re scaring the shit out of me.”

Blake spun on Adam. He wasn’t thinking straight. Adam didn’t understand.

“You think I can just sit down? Just relax as if it isn’t my fucking _wife_ in that room, her life on the line? And I’m supposed to sit here and drink away the night as if everything is okay? It’s my fucking wife for christ sake Adam! I’m sorry you wouldn’t understand what that is like. Unlike you, I have people I need to care and watch out for, and that doesn’t mean drinking while their life is at risk!” He stormed past a speechless Adam and pushed the doors to outside open, walking a few feet into the darkness and pausing, drinking in the cool, fresh air.

 _That shallow asshole. How could he think I would be okay with acting as if nothing was going on?_ He walked some more and came to a bench a little ways down the building. Sitting down, he put the beer down next to him. Putting his elbows on his knees and head in his hands, he forced himself to take deep, calming breaths to regain control of his beating heart. She wouldn’t want me to be this upset. She would want me to be calm and level headed. But he knew that wasn’t going to be possible. Especially when his world was on the verge of collapsing. She was his everything, and he was damned if he was going to do shit until he found out that his everything was going to be okay.

Removing his head from his hands, he was startled to see Adam standing a few feet away with his back towards him, facing the busy city street and drinking his beer. He didn’t make any motion to come towards Blake, and Blake was happy with that. He was still pissed at the guy.

 _He was only trying to help_ , he thought regretfully. Thinking over what happened, he admitted to himself he probably shouldn’t have flipped on his best friend like that. Just twenty-four hours ago, he had offered Blake a place to crash. He didn’t mean any harm by trying to calm him down. He was just trying to be the good guy.

Blake sighed audibly. Adam finally turned around, a cautious look in his eyes only visible due to the lights on the exterior of the building. They looked at each other for a moment, until Blake moved his beer and motioned for him to sit down. Adam walked slowly to the bench, sat down, and put his bottle on the ground between his feet.

“I’m sorry. I-”

“No, I’m sorry. I had no right to flip on you or say what I did. It was completely uncalled for and-”

“True.”

Adam’s interruption stopped Blake in his tracks. He didn’t want Adam to think like that. He deeply regretted what he had said in the hospital. _How do I take something like that back?_ He sat in stunned silence. It became deafening, and Blake thought he would scream.

“Buddy, it wasn’t true. None of it.” He turned himself so he was facing Adam, who was staring at the gravel in front of him. “I don’t care what you say. It. Was. Not. True. Hey, are you listening to me? I mean it. I’m just stressed. Don’t pay any attention to what I say. I didn’t mean a word of it. I promise you.” He sounded like he was desperate at the end, but didn't care. He couldn’t have Adam go all depressed on him now; he needed him more than ever. He needed to understand how much of an idiot he was for saying that.

“Yeah, I’m listening. But that doesn’t mean you were wrong, Blake. I don’t know what it’s like to care for someone, or watch out for someone. I haven’t been that lucky.”

His facial expression broke Blake’s already taught heart. He scooted over and wrapped the little guy in his arms, holding him tightly.

“You do know what it’s like to care and watch out for someone. Who takes care of me every time I get too drunk? Who lets me crash at their house when I’m too tired to drive? Who cooks me food because I would burn down a kitchen if I tried? Open your eyes, dipshit. You care for me, and I try and do the same for you.” He let go of Adam and leaned back a little to look at him.

“You’ll find someone, Adam. One day, you will find someone.”

 

**~Adam’s POV~**

As he looked at Blake, he felt lighter, lighter than he had in years. Maybe he was a little more necessary to life than he originally thought, than Blake had said earlier. And the guy was right; he did watch out for him. He knew it would be interesting to see where he’d be at the moment without Adam. Probably burned down with his kitchen.

He smiled at Blake, warmth pooling in his stomach. He suddenly felt tingly, and looked away quickly, studying the rocks ingrained in the gravel. He didn’t want Blake to see how he was affecting him. His mind was still a jumble of unanswered questions from the previous night which felt like years ago. Both he and Blake knew they were treading on unsafe grounds when being alone together, having all but acknowledged what was viewed on TV by the rest of the country.

“Adam, do you forgive me?” Blake wouldn’t give up until he knew Adam was okay. That’s just how good of a friend he was. Which made it all the harder to think of him as one.

“Yeah. Of course I forgive you. Do you want to go back inside now? See if anything’s changed?” He was eager to get into the light, in front of other people. He was having serious trouble distinguishing right from wrong at the moment and didn’t want to risk doing something he regretted. Especially in the state Blake was in; he was at his weak point, and Adam would be taking advantage of him.

He stood up, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. He should in no way be thinking like that. _What is going on with my head? He is my best friend. He is a freaking guy!_ Try as he might, he couldn’t stop the possible scenarios from seeping into his mind. To distract himself, he pulled out his phone, checking to see if any of his band mates had messaged him. Nothing. Over in L.A., it was only nine at night. It was midnight here. Adam felt as though he had been awake for days.

“Yeah, good idea. And I promise I won’t flip out on you again. That was a dick move. If I get upset again, you have permission to drag my ass outta there and beat me, okay?” His goofy grin sent Adam’s head spinning and he struggled to keep his knees from buckling. _Just get inside._

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

They walked back to the entrance and went through the sliding glass doors printed with EMERGENCY across them. Adam took a deep breath as they entered the packed waiting room, relieved at the crowd around them. He could breathe easier when not being the main object of Blake’s attention. He drifted through the crowd, realizing if he and all these people were anywhere else, they might have been jumping down his throat for autographs and photos. He was glad he wasn’t enduring any of that.

Snagging a corner in the back, he watched Blake as he made his way over to talk to one of the doctors examining a clipboard. He watched Blake’s face for any emotion, but it revealed none. Nor did the doctor’s. After a few minutes of them talking, Blake turned around, obviously looking for Adam. Reluctant to move from his safe haven buried in people, he shuffled forward and out of the area, coming up to Blake.

“How’s the gal?”

Blake looked distant for a moment, then answered. “They said she is stable, and she will most definitely be alright to leave by tomorrow. However, they’re keeping her overnight. The doctor advised that I go to a hotel and get some sleep. Care to join?” Adam swallowed a lump in his throat, swallowing the _no_ that threatened to leap off his tongue. It would require a decent amount of effort to behave, but he was so tired he couldn’t find the strength to argue about it.

 _Anyways,_ he thought. _I'm probably going to be so exhausted by the time we get there and check into our room to even think about anything but sleep._

He was wrong.

 

***

 

Adam stared at the ceiling, wide awake. Every time he tried closing his eyes, they popped back open to avoid images of the man sleeping next to him from floating across his vision.

They had to get a small room with only a single king sized bed because many other family members of survivors had been given the same report as Blake and checked into hotels hours ago, so they weren’t left with much choice by then.

Blake’s breathing was even, so Adam assumed he was sleeping. He ever so carefully lifted the covers and slid out of the bed, tiptoeing across the room to the glass door. Pushing aside the floor length curtain, he soundlessly pulled open the door and slipped onto the small balcony, closing the glass behind him. Sitting in a plastic chair, he curled his legs up to his chest to keep in some of the heat. He forgot how cold it got at night in New York, and as he sat there staring at all the lights and movement, he tried to understand what was so appealing about it.

Adam didn’t notice anything until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he jumped. He looked up at Blake, whom looked concerned. He realized he must have fallen asleep, but it was still dark out, so it couldn’t have been for very long.

“You okay?” He looked up at Blake again, wishing that the large man would remove his soft hand from Adam’s bare shoulder. It was sending too many sparks down his body to be considered alright.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He shifted, and Blake finally took a step back, only to turn and pull up a chair next to him. “Did I wake you when I came out here before?” He hoped not; the poor guy needed some sleep.

His friend was silent and Adam worried for a moment that he would cry. He resisted putting an arm around him. He may have been being selfish, but it was for the better.

“No. I just couldn’t fall asleep. And it doesn’t help trying to do so in a cold empty bed.” Blake gave Adam a weak smile, and he could feel his heart breaking in two. He didn’t mean to desert him; he just needed some space. Now realizing what his friend needed, he scooted his chair closer to Blake’s and put his head on his large shoulder.

Warmth spilled from Blake and into Adam, who instinctively leaned into it to escape their cold surrounding. Blake put his arm around him, and he forced himself to remain calm as his shivers stopped and his vision started getting fuzzy again.

 _Why must I feel like this every time I am near him,_ he thought frustratedly. _He doesn’t seem to be having any problem; he mustn’t be having the same one._

But as Adam sat there, curled under Blake’s wing, he knew better. Blake was the one, afterall, who had said the cameras were revealing their relationship.

Blake finally broke the silence, shattering the fragile peace that had enveloped them. “Maybe we should go back to bed. It’s cold as hell out here. Don’t know how people could stand living in this shit.” Adam laughed and twisted out of Blake’s arms, standing up and wrapping his arms around his body due to the sudden lack of warmth. He had been warm, but he betted that Blake wasn’t.

They walked inside and Blake shut the doors. They climbed in, the bed now as cold as outside. Adam still wasn’t tired enough to close his eyes, and his brain didn’t want to stop moving at lightning speed. He was still shivering; he couldn’t warm up. Blake saw this, and pulled Adam over to him, wrapping his arms around him.

Adam’s heart finally slowed and his brain followed, his body turning into peaceful bliss. He finally fell into a deep, comfortable sleep, cuddled in Blake’s cozy embrace. He had never felt so at home and relaxed before. _Like I belong here._

 

**~Blake’s POV~**

Blake looked at the little man curled in his arms, snoring softly with a small smile on his face. Adam looked like a little god. A happy, peaceful god. Blake was starting to realize Adam’s feelings for him and how they reflected his own for him. The thought confused him, but he knew he couldn’t argue with his heart and the truth. _But where does that leave us?_

As he laid there in the dark holding his friend, his thoughts flitted to his wife, asleep alone in an uncomfortable hospital bed in a dark empty room three blocks away. ,em>Is she sleeping? Or is she awake thinking of me? A wave of guilt rolled over him, and he wanted to be sick. _Here I am, laying in bed with another person, a guy at that, while my wife is suffering alone._

To avoid being sick, he sent a silent _Love you_ to his wife and then shut his eyes, resting his forehead on Adam’s. He couldn’t believe how right it felt to be cuddling with him. All his life guys together appalled him greatly, yet here he was. Sleeping with another guy.

He couldn’t bring himself to dislike it. He would be outright lying to himself. It felt as though this is where he belonged. His sense of incompleteness he always had seemed to disappear at that moment, his underlying feeling that he was missing something gone.

He had finally found it.


	5. Complications in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night in a hotel room reveals a lot more than either Blake or Adam bargained for. Miranda has sent Blake straight to the alcohol, and L.A. seems to become their safe haven. For now, at least.

**~Adam's POV~**

"Adam? You with us? Or am I talking to another wall? Because that would be the second one today. They are extra friendly as of late and can create such interesting conversations." Returning his focus back to his living room, Adam laughed at James and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

The five of them were sitting around the large room, all with some sort of instrument or mic or something of the sort in hand. Adam had a guitar. Mickey to his left also had a guitar. Matt was across the room on the drums he brought over. Next to him, Jesse was holding a microphone in one hand and a notebook in the other, looking thoroughly confused. James lounged in the armchair to Adam's right with a harmonica in his lap attempting to throw jelly beans in the air and catch them.

It was getting late, and they hadn't accomplished much. Adam didn't mind; he missed their company when he was coaching _The Voice._

"I'm here. Don't worry, no more walls are going to be bothering you anymore tonight James." He and James went into a laughing fit that lasted for over ten minutes. When they finally managed to calm down enough to talk, Jesse asked, "What time is it? I feel like I've been staring at this freaking notebook for hours."

Adam snorted and got up, walking over the Jesse and taking the book from him. "That's because you can't read my beautiful calligraphic handwriting."

"Or maybe because you wrote it so damn fast it's indiscernible," Jesse shot back. They all laughed some more and then packed up.

Twenty minutes later, Adam waved to his bandmates as they pulled out of the driveway and disappeared. He stood outside a minute, drinking in the warm evening air, a perfectly clear night on the first day of July. He walked back inside and realized he never checked the time. Eight thirty. The sun was still visible, casting golden streaks through his windows and across his house. He loved now more than any other time of day. Everything seemed to sparkle and shine around him, and he went outside to his back balcony to see the city bathed in it.

He didn't have anything planned for the following day. It was going to be his first day completely free since he signed onto the show that lasted over seven months in total. He was going to miss it, but would definitely enjoy finally having some down time.

_At least I'm not alone though,_ he reasoned. His thoughts then drifted to Blake, and as he stared out at the majestic looking city, he wondered if his friend was okay, sound asleep down the hall in one of Adam's spare bedrooms. That very complicated morning clouded his vision as he remembered everything that had happened.

He had woken up at dawn in New York City, in a small bed in a small hotel room with Blake's arm draped across his waist. He was extremely comfortable, cuddled into Blake and the warm blankets. It had been forever since he had slept with anyone, and he didn't think the feelings starting to arouse within him as he laid there were because there was just anyone in the bed. Comfy or not, he knew staying in that position had danger written all over it. He slid out as carefully as possible so as not to wake the sleeping giant and got ready to leave. He didn't have many things so he got dressed and gathered what he had in a matter of minutes. Then, he woke Blake.

"Blake, wake up. It's morning." Blake mumbled something and turned over. Adam looked at him a moment, then smiled mischievously. He crawled onto the bed and over to Blake, pushing him harder this time. Come on. We're gonna be late, dipshit. Get your lazy ass up." But he wasn't angry; he was having fun. And he wasn't surprised when Blake didn't budge. Grinning, he stood up on the bed, put a leg on the other side Blake, and lowered himself down onto Blake's side. He pounded his fists lightly on Blake's shoulder until his eyes finally popped open and he shifted. Fortunately, it was towards the bed so he ended up on his back. However, the movement made Adam fall onto Blake's chest. He laid there, sprawled across the large man, and his breathing stopped.

He couldn't remember ever being this close to Blake. Their faces were a mere three inches apart. Adam could see every detail of Blake's gorgeous blue eyes and his perfect face, including his soft pink lips. His breath on Adam's face sent shivers down his back and goosebumps up his arms.

Neither moved. Time seemed to stop as everything around Adam faded. Ever so slowly, Adam put his arms on either side of Blake's head and propped himself up, so his head was hovering over Blake's. Blood rushed loudly in his ears as he watched Blake's eyes dart from Adam's eyes to his mouth and back again. He himself was struggling to keep his own eyes on his friend's.

Adam wasn't sure who moved first. One second he was staring into blue eternity, the next fireworks were going off behind his closed eyes as softness met softness. It took Adam a millisecond to register what was going on before responding, melting into the kiss. He let his weight go, falling back down onto the rock hard chest and deepening the kiss. He felt Blake's hands snake around his waist and hold him tight to his body, his fingers grazing Adam's bare skin sending fire shooting up his spine. Adam tangled his fingers in Blake's soft, curly hair, pulling his face even closer to his own. Blake bit lightly on Adam's lip, demanding entry. Adam complied, and their tongues danced as the heat rose.

It felt like an explosion of desire had awakened in Adam, and his heart burned with a fiery intensity that caused his fingertips and toes to tingle with sensation. His body felt alive, like it was humming with pleasure. It was almost more than Adam could take...

Adam leaped off of Blake, clearing the bed, and landed clumsily on his feet on the floor. He was panting, and couldn't seem to get his ragged breathing under control. He stared at the side of the bed as he regained his composure and his beating heart finally began to slow. Sneaking a tiny glance up at Blake, he saw he was staring straight up at the ceiling, also trying to breathe. Swallowing, he turned around and went outside to the balcony, desperately needing fresh air.

As soon as he was out of sight of Blake and the door safely shut, he collapsed into the plastic chair he had fallen asleep in mere hours ago. This time he hugged his knees not for warmth but for confirmation that this was real and that that had really just happened. His insides felt like jelly and his vision was slightly spinning, so he focused on the railing in front of him to calm his body down.

_What the hell just happened? Please tell me that didn't happen. That just fucking happened._ He couldn't grasp the fact that he had just made out with Blake. His best friend.

_Friend._ The word seemed strange to him now, and he wondered if his relationship with him would ever be the same.

Adam realized he was angry at himself for letting that happen. He knew it was a really bad idea. _Why did I allow that? Why didn't I pull away? Why didn't he?_ He stood up, blood now pulsing again, and stood against the railing, his elbows holding him up. He didn't know what to do or say to Blake. He wasn't even sure if he could face him. He hung his head and closed his eyes. He blocked everything out and focused on clearing his mind.

A few minutes later, Adam raised his head and stared out at the city, the sun finally starting to rise. It cast a pinkish yellow glow on the buildings below and spread throughout the area. He knew he couldn't stay out here forever. Sooner or later, he was going to have to face Blake. He just didn't know how.

But life is never fair; it decided how for him.

Adam took a deep breath and turned around, determined to face his friend and apologize.

And met a plaid shirt.

Stumbling backwards into the railing, Adam tried putting as much distance between him and Blake as possible. He didn't hear him come out; he would have run, or jumped, or something. Now he was trapped like an animal, his heart stopping dead in his chest.

Blake didn't look upset. He didn't look angry. He didn't look happy. He looked cautious, as if he worried Adam would snap in a moment's notice.

Fighting the tremors that wracked his body, Adam could only muster a single word through his dry throat threatening to close completely on him.

"Blake," he croaked. His voice caught and he gave up trying to talk. He looked down and sighed, not sure what to do. He turned around, putting his back to Blake, and rested his elbows on the railing again. He closed his eyes and hung his head. When he raised it again, Blake was standing next to him, also staring out at the city.

Without looking at him, Blake said, "Can't pretend we didn't see that coming."

Adam was silent, taken aback by the odd comment. However, the more he thought about it, he realized the truth in Blake's words. They were so close, and they got along so well, they were practically a couple the way they acted towards each other. They even slept together. Swallowing nervously, he said, "Yeah. Just wasn't expecting it." He finally looked over at Blake, to find him staring intently back at him.

"So, what does this mean? Are we going to pretend like it never happened, or...?" The question that Blake had just posed seemed to hang between them. Adam couldn't describe the moment if he tried. It wasn't awkward, but it certainly wasn't comfortable. He chose uncomfortable, because that was how he was feeling at the moment.

Shifting so he faced Blake, Adam rested his arm on the railing and looked at his friend. He knew he had to say it; it was inevitable.

"Blake...you're married. And...straight. What happened, it wouldn't be...accepted very well by people." It hurt Adam to say it. Very much, actually. It brought reality to the situation. A reality that caused Adam to outwardly cringe by the time he finished his response.

Blake sighed, facing Adam now, and stared off into the distance behind him somewhere. _No doubt thinking of his wife,_ thought Adam, almost jealously. He knew he had no right feeling such a thing. Blake was married. To a woman.

His mind flashed back to the night before, when Blake had said in his rage that Adam didn't have anything to care for. However, he did. Adam cared for Blake more than any other person or girlfriend he ever had or known.

Blake took a step forward, his body now only a foot apart from Adam's. Looking up into his face, Adam's breath was taken away by the blue vastness of his eyes. He was shocked at the confusion and unconcealed longing he saw there, also. It made his heart flutter anxiously in his chest. He had a good idea what Blake was about to do. His body and heart wanted it more than anything, but his head was screaming at him.

_Bad idea bad idea bad idea..._

"Blake.." he started, but he couldn't finish, nor get his body to function so he could shake his head. He was losing willpower, fast. "I don't think...this is such a good idea." His mind was fogging up and concentration became difficult. Still, he couldn't tear his eyes from Blake's. It was like he was in a trance, and he felt like he was falling.

"That's okay. I do." In a flash, he was in front of Adam, who spun with him, so his back was pressed against the cold bars of the railing again. Only this time, Blake's hands were on either side of him resting on the bar. He was trapped. Again.

Adam wasn't ready to give up. He had to talk some sense into Blake; clearly the man wasn't thinking straight. "But what about Mir-"

"Shhh.... what she doesn't know won't hurt her." His voice was husky, and his eyes held a dark smile. At the sound of Blake's smooth, sexy tone, Adam broke. Pushing off the railing, he smashed his mouth into Blake's.

The fireworks started again, but this time, the kiss was more aggressive. Demanding. Blake pushed Adam roughly against the bars, grabbing his shoulders and kissing back twice as hard. The last of Adam's mind's feeble attempts at reasoning were wiped away as shivers of pleasure shot throughout his body, making his limbs tingle.

All too soon, the kiss was abruptly broken as a knock on the room door caused both of them to jump, Blake backwards about three full feet. For a full minute, it was silent as the two caught their breath, sure they were imagining the knock. Then it came again. Looking once more at Adam, his face slightly flushed and his breathing still a little uneven, he turned and went back inside to answer the hotel room door. Adam stayed outside. He wasn't recovered enough to be seen by anyone. At that moment, anyone could have guessed what had happened had they seen his flushed cheeks, heard his shallow breath, and seen his trembling body. Blake had only touched on his burning desire; rather than satiate him, it was a tease. And he wanted more.

Gathering his composure, he went back inside to see a cleaner changing the sheets on the bed. Blake was packing up his things. Adam grabbed his two small bags from the side of the bed and left the room, saying nothing to either of them. He went downstairs to the lobby, checked out, and put his bags into the rental SUV. He climbed in and stared at the dashboard, his lips tingling with the remembrance of what just happened. Blake joined him a couple minutes later, not saying anything until they had pulled out of the parking lot and into deep traffic.

"Sorry about that."

Adam was confused. "About what?"

"You didn't want...and I did it anyways. I don't know what got into me. I just...lost my head." He gave an apologetic look towards Adam, and Adam smiled good naturedly. Clearly, Blake didn't realize Adam was the first to move. He didn't want Blake to be sorry; he had wanted it just as much as him. Still did.

"Don't be sorry. I was just thinking of you, that's all. I had...no problem with it." Blake looked at him a moment, and Adam's skin crawled excitedly, remembering his large but gentle hands traveling up his body.

_Concentrate, Adam._

"And anyways, it was my fault the first time so we're even now." He turned it around to make sure Blake didn't blame anything on himself. He had done nothing wrong, and especially nothing that upset Adam.

The conversation was getting awkward, and they both knew it, so they lapsed into silence. A comfortable one at last. Adam quietly sighed into it, happy to have it. They crawled through the rest of the traffic and finally reached the hospital.

Parking the car, Blake said, "This...it doesn't change anything between us, does it?" He looked nervously at Adam, as if Adam was going to say their friendship was over.

"Of course not, dipshit." He grinned at Blake and got out, Blake following. They walked into the hospital, now almost empty.

Miranda came out of a room down the hall and smiled large at her husband. She walked slowly down the hall, seemingly uninjured besides a bruise on her upper arm the size of a softball.

"Blake!" She ran the last few feet, crashing into him. He picked her up and swung her around. They kissed and he put her back down.

Adam felt a pang of jealousy and immediately shoved it away. She was much more to Blake than Adam was; he had to learn that. However, he couldn't help but see him and Blake when he was holding his wife. Not an hour ago, his lips had just been where she kissed. It just wasn't right.

Turning away, Adam observed the rest of the people in the room, some asleep, some on phones, others reading magazines. None looked all too happy.

"...what do you mean? Miranda, you've been in a freaking plane accident. You can't be serious."

Adam was drawn back into the conversation by Blake's concerned voice.

"I don't care; I am fine. I am in no pain, there is barely any visible difference, and I have a country to think of."

"It's one damn performance."

"Actually, it's four. But that doesn't matter. I'm not leaving Blake. I also have other things to do over here. Y'all can deal a few weeks without me. Can't you?" She seemed angry, but Adam couldn't imagine why.

At a loss, Blake sighed, defeated. "Alright. But keep in touch. Please." He was pleading with her, and it broke Adam's heart.

"I promise. Now go, I scheduled a flight out of a secluded airport a little ways from here in two hours. Leave now or you'll miss it. I love you." She pecked him on the mouth again and turned him around to face the door. "I'll call you tonight." He took a step forward, then looked at Adam.

Adam looked at Miranda, curious as to why she was bent on getting him out of there. Adam followed Blake as they left, not saying a word to her because she never even acknowledged him to begin with. They walked out to the car and drove away, neither saying anything for a good while.

Blake was the first to speak. "What did you get from that? I need to know." He looked desperately at Adam.

Adam saw no reason to lie. "She wanted you out of there. Fast. Couldn't tell you why though. She didn't even acknowledge my presence. That kinda pissed me off."

Blake was quiet, then said in a small voice, "Why do you think she was that eager to get rid of me?"

Now Adam knew he couldn't say his true thoughts. Instead, he stuck with consoling. "She had a performance in three hours. I think she herself wanted to get the hell out of that god forsaken place and get on with life." He willed Blake to believe it; it wasn't going to do him any good fretting over it.

"Yeah, you're probably right. She gets like that sometimes." They fell back into silence and stayed that way until they reached the small airport outside the city. Blake gave the rental car to a man from the rent-a-car company and they boarded the plane.

Adam inwardly cringed as Blake went right for the bar. He downed a glass of whiskey as they took off, staring distractedly out the window. Adam left him to ponder and went and sat in the back area of the plane by himself. He needed some sleep and some time to himself to process what happened since he had woken up only three hours previous.

When they got back in L.A., it was only seven in the morning. Adam was rested from his sleep on the ride, but Blake looked downright exhausted. And intoxicated. And miserable.

"Come on Blake. You want to crash at my place for a little while?"

Blake had mumbled what Adam assumed was an agreement and as soon as they got back to Adam's house, he went to bed in the same room he had slept in before. Adam knew from past experience that Blake slept through anything so he didn't hesitate to have his band members over for a little while later on. Blake never woke up.

Now here he was, standing on his back balcony, watching the sun set on possibly his most confusing day ever. Blake was still out, no doubt sleeping off the alcohol and catching up on much needed sleep.

_He needs it, thought Adam sadly. He has been through alot._

There was a muffled sound behind him and he saw his friend emerge from the corner of his eye to stand next to him in the fading gold light.

"Did I miss dinner?" Adam laughed at Blake, relieved to know he was mostly if not completely back to normal.

"Nope. Let's go eat."

 

**~Blake's POV~**

Blake woke up, confused at first where he was.

_Right. Adam's house. We're back in L.A....without Miranda._

The last thought caused a flood of emotions to hit him all at once and he forced them back, determined not to let it get to him.

He wasn't as successful with trying to submerge the thought of Adam that morning in the hotel room. For some reason, a smile broke across his face as he sat on the edge of the bed. _Man, does he know how to kiss._

He knew that their relationship was not jeopardized; if anything, it was enhanced. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing, but his thought process got disrupted by his growling stomach.

_What time is it?_ He was astonished to see that it was already eight thirty at night. He had slept over twelve hours and couldn't remember feeling so refreshed.

He got up and found Adam standing outside watching the sunset. He was probably reflecting on the day, also.

Blake made a joke and Adam laughed, so he knew that Adam was not too affected by what happened between them. He was glad. He now knew he couldn't live without his little city boy.

They went and had dinner and then watched TV for a few hours.

_Maybe, just maybe, things will work out okay._

Blake could only hope.


	6. The Painful Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The media is guaranteed to give bad news. What Blake never saw coming was that it was for him.

**~Adam’s POV~**

“Breathe Blake. It’s just a rumor. Remember the last one? It was obvious that it wasn’t true. And neither is this one.” Adam tried desperately to calm a frantic Blake, pacing back and forth in Adam’s living room.

“Adam, don’t try sugar coating this. You saw as well as I did how she acted at the hospital. I knew I should have taken her home, arguing or not. Why the hell didn’t I?”

Adam didn’t know what to do or say. He was at a loss, never having been in such a situation before. He had never seen his friend so distraught. The TV temporarily paused Blake’s rampage as he caught sound of his name. Again.

“...and where is Blake?” the news reporter asked the camera. The world waited as she answered her own question. “He is on the opposite coast, hanging with his friends and recording a new album. However, he was seen in New York just a few days ago as Miranda’s plane went down. He was only here long enough to see if she was okay, then left again. Is there a reason? Is this the reason?” Adam stomach plummeted as a picture flashed up on the screen. He lunged for the remote at the same time as Blake. He had a funny feeling if Blake got his hands on it that there was going to be a hole the size of a remote in his TV in a moment.

Adam didn’t turn the channel or the TV off. Instead he paused it on the picture. Blake had to see it. It was of his very own wife, a hat on her head as an obvious disguise, standing outside some guy’s house. He was standing just outside his door. The picture was a tad blurry because the photographer most likely was trying not to get caught, but it was clear enough to tell it was her. There was no mistake. The grin on her face was her’s, the style of the hair sticking out of the hood was her’s. She looked like she was having the greatest conversation of her life.

Adam wanted to believe she was just visiting a friend, or maybe even a past lover to say hello.

Until he saw what was on her hand.

To be exact, what _wasn’t_ on her hand.

As soon as he noticed the missing piece of silver that belonged wrapped around her finger, Adam shut the TV off and threw the remote down on the glass table, standing up and stomping angrily towards the kitchen. Blake might not have caught what Adam did; it took him a minute to follow Adam. When Blake finally came in, Adam was sitting at his island with a glass of tequila in his hand, a frustrated look plastered to his face. Without saying a word, Blake sat down next to him and put his head down on his arms.

They sat like that for a while in the silence. Blake finally raised his head and Adam saw tears in his eyes.

“It can’t be. Why would she? I’ve given her everything. I thought she loved me.” Blake’s voice cracked and Adam put his drink down, wrapping his arms around his friend. He never thought he would see such a side to Blake. The sarcastic asshole who was always making jokes and criticizing the hell out of everything. His big country man who didn’t let anything get to him.

Now here he was, broken and in tears.

Adam still wasn’t sure whether he had noticed the missing wedding band or not.

“What if...what if the last time wasn’t a rumor either? What if the accusations and witnesses...what if it was true? Adam, what the hell do I do?”

Adam didn’t know what to say. He stayed silent.

“Why did you get up suddenly? What did you see?”

_Shit, he caught that._ Adam didn’t want to say anything. Blake obviously didn’t see what was the most wrong part of the picture.

“Ahhh...” His speech failed him and he sighed, letting go of Blake and facing him, taking a breath. He knew it was only a matter of time until the media caught it as well.

“Blake..she wasn’t...wasn’t wearing her ring.” He cringed slightly as he finished, terrified of his friend’s reaction.

Blake was silent for a minute, then got up abruptly. “I’m going back.” He turned and walked purposefully out of the room. Adam was stunned, but recovered a moment later, spinning off the stool and running after Blake.

“Wait up, I’m coming too!”

There was no way in hell he was going to let Blake go after Miranda in this state of mind alone.

 

***

 

**~Blake’s POV~**

Blake looked out the window as the bleak city came into view, miles below and a ways off. He felt the plane start its descent and his stomach seemed to get heavier the lower they went. As they touched ground, Blake got up and rummaged through his bag, grabbing his sunglasses and phone. Not a single call or text. Go figure.

The last time this happened, Miranda had contacted him instantly and stated exactly where she was. He had heard the panic and anger in her voice then. Now all he heard was silence.

He stepped off of the plane and looked at the skyscrapers in the distance. It had only been two days before that he had left, but if felt like months.

Adam came up behind him and they put on their shades against the bright midday sun.

They stepped off the runway and into the cool building, much too small to be considered an airport. Sliding their tickets across the censor bar, they left and hopped in the rental car Blake called to be dropped off for them. He and Adam climbed in and starting driving.

“Where are we going, Blake? Do you even know where she is?”

Blake considered this, then answered quietly. “I’m dropping you off to check into our hotel. I know exactly where she is, and I’m going to go find her.”

“You aren’t going without me! No way! I object.”

Blake looked at him as if he was crazy for objecting. “I don’t think you have a choice. We need to check into the hotel within the next hour or its not being held anymore.”

Adam was silent, and Blake thought the situation was resolved. He was wrong.

“You aren’t going anywhere near her without me, Blake. I don’t care how much you don’t like it. I am going to be there to make sure nothing bad happens. What if she sends...someone after you? You don’t know what is going to happen, and I don’t think going into something blind and alone is a smart idea. Take me with you. It’ll only take a second to run into the lobby and check in. Please, Blake. I mean it.”

Blake knew he was all but saying _you don’t know what she is capable of, because you don’t really know her like you thought you did._ And it sucked.

As if it was hard enough to make a decision, Adam turned his body towards Blake’s in the passenger seat and put his hand on Blake’s leg, begging now. “Please don’t do this alone.”

Sighing, Blake knew if he didn’t give in he would never hear the end of it. And he was worried Adam was going to take his hand back if he didn’t agree to letting him come. “Fine, Levine. But when we get there you are to stay in in the car. Understood?” He gave Adam a hard look, and then unintentionally rested his hand on Adam’s on his leg, looking back towards the road. It was warm and comforting.

“Thank you. I wouldn’t be able to breathe, I would be worrying about you so bad. I can’t live without my country man.” Blake heard raw emotion in Adam’s voice, and it sent shivers down his spine and his mind drifted back to the last time they were in a hotel. They were staying in a different one this time, a nicer, bigger one with two beds, but Blake was borderline disappointed at the distance that was going to be present in the night. He wondered where he was even going to be come nighttime. He knew Adam was right; he had absolutely no idea what was going to happen. His only saving grace is that he knew where his wife was.

“Umm.. I need to ask. How do you know where she is exactly? She hasn’t, well, called you.” Adam seemed hesitant to ask. Blake was unsure why, and answered him matter of factly.

“I have our iPhones connected. I can see where her’s is at all times. She most likely forgot that little fact. Why do you think I didn’t believe your excuses this morning? It’s not that I was not trusting you; I merely saw the proof in the pudding.” He looked helplessly at Adam and then back at the road. He couldn’t help but admit his original findings. “...and I had to check her location to see as soon as I figured out that she didn’t have as many shows on the east coast as she told me.” Neither of their hands had moved from Blake’s leg and he was beyond glad. Unable to acknowledge their relationship at the moment, he considered the connection as comfort to him and nothing more.

“You know, Blake. You’re a smart man.”

Blake laughed, knowing what Adam was thinking. “Actually, I originally had them connected so if one of our phones got lost, which would most likely be mine, we could find it again.” His smile faded as he admitted his thoughts. “I never thought it would be used for such a reason as it is now.”

They pulled off the highway and things got a little quieter as they passed through the outskirts of the city, looking at all the dilapidated and abandoned buildings. There were hardly any cars driving, most looking ages old and beat up on the sides of the road. Adam slid across the counsel and cuddled next to Blake, holding his arm and resting his head on Blake’s shoulder. It seemed to calm Blake down, and he made a mental note to thank Adam later when he was sure he could talk without his voice catching.

They went down a few streets and the houses started looking a little more modern, the people looked healthier, and the atmosphere got lighter. Soon they were driving through the gorgeous suburbs, with large bright houses and perfect green front yards. It was a picture perfect area, and it made Blake’s skin itch.

They turned into a few streets and Blake slowed to a crawl, picking up his phone and checking the location again.

_Stupid girl. Way to forget you’re carrying a tracking device._

He stopped the car and parallel parked next to a vast green lawn with a mini mansion set far back. It had all different colored flowers surrounding the front steps and under the window sills of the main floor. It was a spectacular house to say the least. They were far enough out of the city that the sky was a crystal clear blue and no clouds visible. It was much hotter here, and Blake wished they had stopped at the hotel so he could change. Too late now.

“You’re sure this is it? This didn’t look like the building from the news.” Adam looked doubtful, but Blake knew better.

“She wasn’t cheating on me with that guy in the city. This is where she is staying, and no women live here. Only a single man. No relation to her, no pictures or mentions of him that connect the two. Meaning the relationship is secret. I wonder fucking why.”

Adam looked like he was going to ask how Blake knew this, but changed his mind and sat back in his seat, staring at the dashboard with a distracted look.

Blake sighed, knowing he was going to have to get out eventually. “You are staying here, Levine. Should I desperately and most definitely need help, then you can leave this car. Understand?” He didn’t want Adam coming with him for more than one reason. If someone showed up and saw them together, questions would be raised. Also, if Miranda came to the door and saw two of them, she would assume he would want backup because he was going to fight. He wanted to avoid both situations if possible. He didn’t know how he himself was going to react to seeing her, though.

“Fine, Shelton. Just don’t bug on me if things get rough and I show up to kick some sorry ass.” This caused Blake to chuckle, and he smiled at Adam.

“Thanks, Adam. It means a lot.” Adam just smiled back, but their was a longing in his eyes that Blake wished he didn’t catch.

Looking back towards the house, Blake sighed again. He mustered up enough courage and opened his door, sliding out and shutting it behind him. He leaned down into the open window.

“I’m not going inside, so you will be able to see me the whole time. Should I get dragged in or something, wait ten minutes and if I’m not out again, go ahead in raging fire. Okay?” He left, letting the fading sound of Adam’s adorable laugh calm his nerves.

It took him a good minute to get across the sea of bright green grass, finally reaching the stone steps.

He climbed slowly, hearing music inside. Pop music. _Not_ Miranda’s taste in music.

He hesitated a half a second, doubting it was the right house, before dismissing it and ringing the doorbell. Time seemed to stop as Blake waited, nerves flaring and heartbeat shooting up. He thought he would scream by the time the door swung open.

“Hello?”

It was the man whom Blake had researched; not anyone he nor the public knew. No one special in any sort of sense. However, that meant nothing.

“Is Miranda here?” Blake struggled to keep his voice even; he didn’t want to lose his cool if he could help it.

“Uh..sorry dude. Not sure who you’re talking about. I don’t think you’ve got the right house.”

Blake wasn’t fooled. Or happy. “Mmm okay..” He pulled out his phone and opened up the Find My Phone app. Sure enough, when he clicked on Miranda’s Phone, the very address he was standing on the front step of showed up. Pursing his lips disappointingly, he turned his phone around and held it out to show the man.

“Sorry, Jason. But I beg to differ.” The lanky man in a white tank top and grey khaki shorts stared at the phone, then back at Blake. He looked down and picked at the rug in his front hall with the tip of his sneaker nervously. He didn’t look up as he mumbled.

“Look, man. I don’t want no problems. I didn’t ask her to come around -” He was cut short when a car door behind Blake slammed. He spun around to see a figure in a dark outfit blur by him. He knew it must have been Adam who had just sprinted across the grass and around the side of the house in a second flat.

_Damn, he runs fast, thought Blake amazed._ Then it dawned on him where Adam was going.

The man on the steps forgotten, Blake leapt off and dashed around the corner to find Adam holding a struggling blonde’s arms from behind.

Blake’s vision went blood red and tunneled, and he struggled to stand straight. He felt like the world had just fallen down on him. Seeing his wife sneak out on him caused his heart so much pain he thought it unbearable, and as he slowly walked over to a now stock-still girl, he felt hot tears drop onto his cheeks. He never cried. Never.

“Why... Oh God, Miranda, why...” He walked up to her. There was a fear in her eyes that he never saw before. It felt like a vice had gripped his chest and he couldn’t get air into his lungs. She couldn’t look at him; she looked at the grass instead.

Blake looked at Adam hopelessly, who was still holding Miranda. He looked royally pissed, and it gave Blake a small sense of satisfaction.

“You little whore. You disgust me,” he growled. His eyes were practically boring holes in the back of Miranda's head.

Blake was shocked by Adam’s unexpected words. He was just as angry, but he didn’t think Adam was that mad. He looked confusedly at Miranda, still staring at the ground, and back at Adam, who finally answered his unasked question.

“This little beauty here was the one who started a shitload of rumors about me back when I was in Kara’s Flowers. I didn’t make the connection until I saw her ex-boyfriend open the door. He always said his girlfriend was the one who did it.” It was too much for Blake to wrap his head around.

_My Miranda? It just doesn’t make sense. Why would she cheat on me? And why would she say those things about Adam?_ All he knew is that he wanted to get away and fast.

Confused and hurt tears still streaming down his face, he mumbled to Adam, “Let’s go. I need to get out of here.” He looked with pure hatred and betrayal at the blonde in his friend’s arms, eyes still glued to the Earth. He let every ounce of anger and pain he could possibly muster seep into his words, hoping it cut like a knife through her heart like her actions did to his.

“Don’t you dare set foot on my property ever again. I’ll have all your shit shipped to your boyfriend's house. See you in court.” He stomped away, across the grass and into the car. He didn’t see where Adam was or either of the people he wished he never encountered. By the time he did show up and got in the driver’s seat, Blake’s tears had stopped and been replaced by a numbness. He couldn’t feel anything, and had no emotion left. He was drained.

The last thing he remembered was pulling away from the curb and feeling a warm hand entwine their fingers in his. He laid his head against the door and shut his eyes, hoping he could fall asleep and wake up to find it was all just a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no wish of this ever happening. It is merely for the story. This is in no way to hurt Miranda, just want to make that clear. On the flip side, I thank all my readers for bearing with me, because I have not updated in a while. Love you all!


	7. A Morning in New York CIty

**~Blake’s POV~**

Blake rolled over and wrapped his arm around the body lying next to him. He buried his head in the pillow, attempting to block out the sunlight streaming into the hotel room. The body under his arm stirred and moved closer to him, curling itself into Blake’s side. Blinking into consciousness, he stared down at the tattooed man under his wing, snoring quietly. He couldn’t help but smile.

_He is so gosh darn cute when he sleeps._

Giving up on falling back asleep, he raised his head a little and looked around the room. It was a pastel green with an off white carpet and a large picture window with heavy, dark green curtains pulled across, only letting in that one strip of light. There was a microwave on a mini fridge against the wall opposite the bed and a small bamboo bedside table beside the king sized bed. It didn’t look like the room they had reserved the day before. Then he remembered they never reserved it. They had gone straight to the house.

Thinking of what happened made Blake’s stomach turn, so he pushed it to the back of his mind. He had, however, gotten his wish in the end. He and Adam ended up sleeping in the same bed. He was extremely happy holding him in his arms, and was glad he was at least lucky enough to get that.

_Wait a second...how did I get here?_

He wasn’t a small man; Adam was much smaller than him. And he didn’t remember waking up to get out of the car and into the hotel room. He looked underneath the covers. Nor did he remember changing into pajamas. He looked over his shoulder and saw yesterday’s clothes on the floor and their bags on a small round table against the window. He couldn’t believe that Adam would have carried him in from the car. It just wasn’t possible. Adam wasn’t weak, but he wasn’t a bodybuilder either. And that was what he would have needed to be to lift Blake.

_Then how the hell did I get in here?_ He really wanted to know. His stomach growled, and he realized he was hungry and craving coffee. _I’ll just drill him later about it._

Ever so carefully, he lifted his arm off of Adam’s body and slid out of the bed, making sure to tiptoe across the room to the door. He turned around to make sure his friend was still asleep. Thankfully, he continued his soft snoring uninterrupted. Blake slid on his sandals and quietly unlocked and opened the door, slipping out and closing it again so that the sunlight and cool air didn’t wake Adam.

Once outside, he looked around to figure out where he was. He seemed to be back on the outskirts of the city, but in a better part. It was crowded, with hardly any grass or trees, but it wasn’t loud and containing like the city. And here the buildings were all apartments and small stores, but decent if not modest ones. He turned around and saw he was in a Motel 8, not far from a lot of things. They had passed this place the day before on his way to the suburbs, so he knew what was around. He snuck back inside, changed silently into a new outfit, grabbed his phone, and left in pursuit of a coffee shop.

 

***

 

**~Adam’s POV~**

Adam rolled lazily over, expecting to bump into Blake. Instead he landed on cold sheets. Empty sheets. Eyes flying open, Adam sat up abruptly, looking around the room. There was no sign of Blake, whom had obviously changed and grabbed his phone off the table before disappearing. He looked down at his own attire, which consisted of merely boxers.

After jackassing Blake into the hotel room, he was too tired to change and just took off his clothes instead. He had, however, changed Blake. He wasn’t sure why, but felt like he needed to. He wondered where his friend could have gone, but knew it wasn’t far after looking through the window to see his car still in the parking lot.

_He is going to kill me,_ Adam thought. Blake would never allowed Adam to do such a thing if he was conscious and aware of his surroundings. The man never even woke up when Adam hauled him out of the car and put him down a dozen times to get him into the room. He was much heavier than he looked, and he didn’t look light. He remembered how awkward he felt as he undressed Blake and put on his pajamas like he was changing a large baby.

As he sat on the bed and thought about it, a grin formed on his face. _Yep, that will be an interesting story to tell him._

He got up, threw a new set of clothes on, grabbed his own phone, and slid out into the brisk morning.

He wandered aimlessly down the street, the few people awake this early in the morning not bothering to pay him much attention. He got smiles from a lot of people, and realized he never fixed his hair. He passed an all glass window and looked at himself. He had quite a case of bedhead, that was for sure.

Laughing it off, he let it be and looked around. He seemed to be coming up at a busy intersection, and looked for where he might possibly find Blake.

_Pizzeria, nope. Laundromat, nope. Gift shop, nope._ He was about to turn around when something around the corner caught his eye.

_Starbucks. Yup._

He jogged across the street, earning himself a few whistles from some girls, and walked the rest of the way to the coffee shop. He opened the door, unconsciously taking in a deep breath of the delicious aroma wafting out the open door. He strolled in, gazing briefly at all the tables. Sure enough, huddled into the back corner at a small round table, sat Blake, his nose in his phone and a giant coffee sitting in front of him.

Adam headed over to the counter and ordered a small plain coffee and a toasted bagel, then joined Blake. He sat down and stared at his friend a moment before he looked up. When he finally did, Adam saw the strain in his eyes. _No wonder he has such a large drink,_ thought Adam sadly.

He waited only half a second until the questions he knew were going to be fired at him came from Blake’s mouth.

“What happened last night? How did I get into the motel room? And how did I get into my pajamas? I may have been upset, but not oblivious. I didn’t wake up, Adam. I know I didn’t.”

Adam was saved from answering right away by the call of his name for his food.

“Adam Levine.” He knew as soon as he heard his full name that he was screwed. He wasn’t paying attention when he ordered and the guy must have written his whole name.

“Shit,” he muttered as he stood and walked over to the counter. In less than a second, a group of girls were surrounding him with beady eyes and squeals of joy.

“Oh my god Adam Levine!”

“Oh my god can I have your autograph?”

“Can I have a picture with you?”

He didn’t want to let his fans down. He always vowed to be nice to them because they adored them. But it was much too early in the morning.

“Yeah, hang on.” He half heartedly scribbled his name on a napkin one of them gave him and smiled at a phone camera as best as he could with a blonde no older than sixteen. They finally left, chattering excitedly, and Adam went and sat back down, putting his bagel on the table and his head down on his arms. He spoke to the floor, but loud enough that Blake could hear him.

“Too early...” he moaned. Blake chuckled in response, sending shivers down Adam’s spine. That laugh always got him.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have taken that picture, Levine.”

Adam’s head shot up and he looked at Blake suspiciously. “What do you mean?”

Blake looked like he was trying to contain his laughter. “You were in such a rush to find me this morning that you never fixed your hair. You don’t look bad or anything. Actually, the bedhead look kinda suits you. It’s sorta cute.” Adam’s suspicious glare disappeared as a heated look replaced the laughter in Blake’s eyes. He looked away quickly, not wanting to fall into that endless blue stare. Again.

“Ehh.. hehe..thanks.” He had no idea how to respond to Blake’s comment. _The guy must still be fazed from yesterday._

“By the way, how did I get into I get inside the motel room, into my pajamas, and into bed? Don’t tell me I did it myself. I would know if I was awake.” Adam looked back up at him. Blake looked marginally concerned, as if Adam doing it himself would make him upset or something.

Adam laughed at Blake’s obvious concern. “Wouldn’t you love to know? It was me. You are one heavy guy, Shelton. I’ll give you that. But not too much so for me. I am stronger than I look.”

Blake stared at him hard and Adam couldn’t wipe the satisfied grin off his face until Blake spoke.

“And you changed me into pajamas then?” He looked almost worried for Adam’s answer.

Adam’s felt his cheeks redden and he looked down at the floor instinctively.

“Yeah,” he mumbled embarrassed.

_Why should I be embarrassed? It’s not like I saw him naked or anything. He had boxers on. All I did was change his shorts._

“I’m surprised you didn’t do anything to me. I thought you would have enjoyed my vulnerability.” Blake had a smile on his face, so Adam knew he was joking. Still, he felt the need to defend himself.

“I wouldn’t do such a thing to you, Blake. Especially after...your day.” He trailed off, not wanting to bring up what happened the previous day seeing as how his friend seemed to be getting over it.

“Oh okay. Just making sure.” Blake laughed, and Adam laughed with him.

“Maybe we should get back to the room and pack up our stuff. Check out is in an hour or so and there’s some places I wanna check out before we head back to L.A. You up for it, city boy? You’re the one in your element here, not me. I don’t know how y’all do it. It’s so cramped ‘round here.”   
Adam laughed at Blake’s natural redneck side, knowing he would never last here, let alone in the heart of the city.

“Alright, country boy. Let’s head out.”

They left and walked back to their motel room, getting lots of attention from other people. They eventually reached their building after being stopped over a dozen times. By now Adam was sure the media had picked up on the two being back in New York. He internally cringed at what he assumed they were saying about it.

Opening the room door, they threw their few belongings into their bags and brought them out to the car.

Blake opened the back seat door and threw his bag in, then turned around for Adam’s. As Adam stepped forwards to hand him his bag, a person came riding by on skateboard, knocking Adam into Blake. Both fell backwards onto the seat of the car, Adam laying on top of Blake.

Instantly, his mind flashed back to their episode in the hotel three mornings ago.

Time seemed frozen as the two stared at each other, faces inches apart. Adam couldn’t figure out how to breathe.

Before Adam knew what was happening, their lips joined and he melted into Blake. The kiss was long and passionate, the outside world forgotten. It wasn’t until they eventually broke apart did they realize where they were, in sight of everyone walking by. Adam leapt off Blake and out of the car, landing on his butt on the sidewalk. He heard Blake’s hearty laughter as he stayed where he was, laying down in the car with his legs dangling over the side of the seat.

Slowly and wobbly, Adam got up and looked at Blake, hanging halfway out of the car. He lifted himself up onto his elbows and looked back at Adam, a grin on his face. It was contagious, and soon enough he was laughing with Blake. He shook his head and walked around to the driver’s door.

“Get in, jackass.” Blake did as he was told, and Adam was about to turn the car on when he realized he couldn’t.

“Damn. Forgot I threw the keys on the chair. Be right back.” He got back out of the car and got the room key back from the main office. He went back to the room and went to retrieve the keys. Sure enough, they were sitting on the chair at the small window table.

Grabbing them and spinning around, he nearly plowed into a plaid shirt. Blake’s.

Looking up, his mouth came crashing down without warning and Adam’s head swam. He felt Blake’s hand wrap around his body and lift him up, feeling the edge of the bed hit the back of his legs a second later.

Falling backwards, Blake landed on top of him, but wasn’t heavy like Adam had imagined. His skin seared as Blake’s hands roamed his bare arms and shoulders, never breaking the kiss. Adam suddenly despised the distance and began tearing at Blake’s shirt, managing to undo half of the buttons before he sat back and ripped the rest of the cloth off of his body. Adam bit his lip at his friend’s beautiful chest, rock hard with silky soft curls covering it. He ran his hands through them as Blake returned his mouth to Adam’s. One of them moaned, but he was so far gone he had no idea who it was. His shirt was lifted roughly over his head a moment later, the sudden rush of cool air sending a shiver through his body.

“God you are perfect,” growled Blake. Adam nearly had a heart attack when Blake took one of his nipples in his mouth, biting and sucking until he was almost in tears. After he was done torturing him, Blake returned his mouth back to Adam’s and bit down in his lip hard, causing ripples of pleasure to flit across his stomach. He moved his mouth to Adam’s jaw, nibbling and suckling the skin, them moved to his neck, biting him hard and sucking on the same spot. He gasped, the foreign feeling sending shivers shooting down his spine.

Adam was squirming under Blake, unable to handle the ache growing between his legs. His pants kept getting tighter, and his member begged to be let out. His nails dug into Blake’s back, fingers spasming with overwhelming sensations flooding his body.

“Holy shit Blake. Oh my fucking god..” He moaned loudly as the man returned to sucking his nipples, first one and then the other. He thought the motion in itself was going to send him cascading over the edge.

Something in the back of Adam’s mind was screaming.

_Stop stop stop stop stop stop..._

He heard something go off and Blake froze, his pursuit of Adam’s torso paused in time. Adam breathed hard as the sound reached his ears and he finally recognized what it was.

The ringing of the cell phone got louder and Blake swore as he got off Adam and whipped it out of his back pocket.

“Fuck.” He threw the phone in the corner of the room after glancing at the screen and looked down at a bare chested, panting Adam. Silently, he climbed onto the bed and lay next to Adam, staring up at the ceiling.

“What the fuck just happened?” Blake asked, not Adam, but the room. His words were nothing more than a whisper, yet it was louder than ever to Adam’s ears. His neck stung from where Blake had bit him and his nipples were cold and sore from his friend’s assault on them. He had a terrible hard on, but wasn’t about to get up and relieve himself in the bathroom. He honestly didn’t want to move from Blake’s side. He wanted to stay there forever.

Pushing away any risk of what might happen, Adam rolled over and slung his arm over Blake’s stomach, laying his head on his chest. His head rose and fell with Blake’s breathing, and he closed his eyes in bliss. After a moment, Blake’s arm came around him and they lay like that for a while in the calm silence.

“I’m sorry.”

Adam was confused. “Why the hell are you apologizing?”

“I was upset and wasn’t thinking and I took advantage of you.”

Adam sat up, looking at Blake. He let every ounce of emotion leak into his words to let him know how true they were.

“Blake, you’re a dumbass. I enjoyed that more than anything I’ve ever done with any other person. What you do to me...how you make me feel...its like nothing I’ve ever experienced before.” As he talked, he ran his hands through the satin hair on Blake’s chest. The softness of it was very appealing to him.

Blake sat up suddenly, catching Adam off guard as he was pulled into another kiss. It was full of desire and longing, yet not lust.

_Dare I say love?_

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind as they broke apart, staring into each other’s eyes.

“That makes two of us.”

His mind flashed back to that day in the bar not too long ago when he and Blake both admitted something was between them, and the feelings he had been enduring all that day. He knew now what they were and it scared the hell out of him.

Adam absently tucked a loose curl of Blake’s hair behind his ear. He leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to his lips, then got off the bed, pulling Blake with him.

“I would love nothing more than to stay in this hotel room with you all day long but I already made the reservations for our flight back to L.A. and it leaves in less two hours, meaning we have very little time to go sightseeing first.”

The look in Blake’s eyes was heartbreaking to Adam; full of sadness and regret, with a hint of anger. He knew it wasn't directed towards him, yet it still made him want to cuddle his country friend for as long as it took to make him feel better.

“Okay. But this time, sit with me on the plane? It’s a long way back.”

Adam smiled, and was slightly relieved to see a smile play on Blake’s lips.

“Anything for you, dipshit. And when we get back, we are going straight to the bar.”

“That could end badly.”

Adam’s brows furrowed together, confused again. “Why would it end badly?”

Blake smiled mischievously and Adam’s stomach flipped. “Because I can’t control myself after a few beers. If you are planning on going home alone tonight and sleeping in your bed alone, I advise you drive your own car and make sure I can get home to my own place first.”

Adam was quiet for a moment before answering, knowing exactly what Blake was getting at and also that he wasn’t exactly sure he _wanted_ the house to himself.

“In that case, your tab is on me and we are going to be playing some games tonight.” He grinned at Blake, and before letting him answer, he skipped out of the room, returned the key to the office, and hopped into the car.

“You’re asking for it,” said Blake as they drove away.

“And eagerly awaiting,” replied Adam slyly.

_It’s gonna be one hell of a night._


	8. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Blake and Adam find out they have a follower, they attempt an escape plan...that ends in a fruity disaster.

**~Adam’s POV~**

“That wasn’t fair. I demand a rematch!” Adam yelled at Blake, who was draining his seventh beer bottle.

In response, Blake slammed his drink down and looked at Adam, his eyes clearly glazed over. “I won...Fair and square...You don’t think I did? Okay, let’s do it again then. Just gives me another chance to kick your scrawny ass.” They laughed and started a new game. Adam had to focus hard on the table to see straight. He lost count of how much he had drunk, and he was pretty sure Blake wasn’t far behind.

They were halfway done with the game and both so extremely intoxicated to the point that neither could hit the ball. Giving up, they handed off their cue sticks to another couple of people and stumbled over to the bar. Adam caught the bartender eying them from the other end of the bar and said, “Don’t worry. We aren’t drinking anymore. We’ve had enough.”

The bartender looked visibly relieved, but Blake was the opposite. “But why? I’m only getting started.” Only Adam thought he said that. Blake was slurring his words so bad Adam could barely understand him. He was at the moment leaning precariously to the side and Adam had to get up and straighten him.

“You and I are done, buddy. For now, let’s enjoy the foggy bliss, shall we?”

They talked for a while, and Adam began to sober up. Blake’s slurring started to diminish and his speaking became clearer. When Adam was just about to suggest taking a walk through the city, a person in the back corner caught his eye.

The bar wasn’t very big to begin with, so you can see almost everyone from every point in the room, even with the crappy lighting. However, the man in dark clothing managed to hide himself quite well in the corner table he was at. He was almost invisible.

Adam did not know why, but he felt as though the person were watching them and the hair on his neck rose. He always felt when he was being watched. And he hated it. He glanced over at Blake, who was staring up at the TV with furrowed brows. He looked confused. Adam followed his gaze and saw a distorted picture of him and Blake at that guy’s house back in New York.

His blood boiled, no doubt helped by the alcohol still coursing through his system, and he slammed his fist on the table.

“Can’t people stay the hell out of our business for once? God, I hate everyone.” He must have scared Blake, because the man was looking at him with wide eyes.

“You okay, man?” Adam wanted to tell him yeah, he was fine, just annoyed by people, but he didn’t.

“No. People piss me off. Are you not angry that this person took that picture and gave it to the media? Why would someone do that? Argh, I just don’t get it. And now we’re being watched-” He stopped mid sentence, mentally punching himself for letting that slip out. It was loud enough in the bar for no one around them to hear it, but he was sure Blake did.

“You mean by that creepy guy in the back corner? I thought the same thing.” Blake’s reply shocked Adam, who reflected Blake’s earlier look with the wide eyes.

“You saw him too? You don’t think he’s watching us, do you?” Adam was now completely alert, his adrenaline spike causing the last traces of alcohol induced fog to clear. “I think we should get outta here. Just in case. Are you alright to walk a bit? I don’t think I want to drive just yet.”

Thankfully, Blake was okay to walk and more than okay not to get in a car right away. On their way out, he said, “I honestly don’t feel very good right now. Getting into a car might end badly.” This made Adam laugh, which was good, because it made them look nonchalant that they were leaving.

The two walked down the busy street, stopping at random gift stores and looking around in them, much to many of the storekeeper’s delights. Both were asked for innumerable autographs and Adam was hit on by women of all ages. Blake picked on him about it for a good hour, until they reached the end of the street’s line of stores and turned left onto another street.

Head now clear, Adam was able to keep track of almost everything around him. Which included the man that followed them out of the bar and was keeping a safe distance from them but following them nonetheless.

Making sure they were in a busy area before saying anything the man might overhear, Adam whispered, “Blake. We’re being followed.” He prayed Blake wouldn’t make his comment noticeable by turning around or looking behind them. He breathed a sigh of relief as his friend responded, not making any movement to show that Adam had said anything. As they made their way through a throng of men dressed as Indians, Blake said, “I know. Why do you think I’ve been dragging you in all those stores? I’ve been trying to get a good look at him through the windows and when we come out.”

Blake was talking so matter-of-factly that it actually managed to calm Adam’s nervous a little. “So, what are we going to do? I can drive now, but I don’t want him following me to your house or my house.”

“So let’s get a hotel. See what he does. Though, that might alert him that we know he’s following us. Hmm. I know! Let’s go to the casino!” Blake stopped then and looked at Adam with bright excited eyes. “Can we? Please? It’s been forever since I’ve gone. Miranda never let me go.” He was practically begging and it made Adam laugh.

“I don’t see why not. And then we can stay the night. Sounds like a good idea to me. You got your credit card and everything?”  
Blake whipped out his wallet. “Got it all right here.”

Adam grinned, their follower problem temporarily solved. “Two hours away is far enough. Here we come, Fantasy Springs Casino.” Together they turned around and headed back the way they came. Their follower was nowhere to be seen.

 

 

***

 

**~Blake’s POV~**

“Blake, you gotta try this man it’s amazing! It’s the best freaking thing I’ve ever tasted! It’s like heaven in a cup!” Blake chuckled and took the drink from Adam, taking a small sip. It was turquoise blue and tasted like blue raspberry mixed with something enticingly exotic. He studied the plastic cup for a minute before handing it back to Adam, licking his lips and nodding his head.

“That is interesting indeed. What is it called?”

Adam grinned, his bright smile sending flutters into Blake’s stomach. Just that morning had been their little episode, and he wasn’t over it yet. He didn’t know if he ever would be. He had the urge to sweep Adam off his feet right then and there.

“The drink is called ‘Sweet Dreams’. Good, right? It’s the best damn thing I’ve ever had! Anyway, we should play some games. There’s this really cool one over there somewhere. It’s called Call Me If You Can. It’s some sort of card game. I love card games. Wanna come play it with me?” Adam drained the cup and tossed it into a nearby trash can.

Blake couldn’t help but laugh. Adam was hopping back and forth from foot to foot like a little child excited to go on a ride at an amusement park. It was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. And Adam wasn’t even tipsy. It was his natural enthusiasm. Blake thought he himself was excited to come to the casino, but it seemed Adam was the one who was in absolute ecstasy.

Blake got up from his stool at the table and followed a few feet behind a bouncing Adam to the other side of the casino. On the way, a curvy blonde wearing a sparkling sapphire blue cocktail dress appeared out of seemingly nowhere and draped an arm smoothly over Adam, who looked at her and smiled but kept on walking. Blake saw her hand Adam another blue drink and then slink stealthily away as mysteriously as she appeared. He didn't catch sight of her face. Blake was about to follow her to see where she came from when Adam showed up at his side, bearing the fruity drink.

“You walk slow. It wastes time.” Blake eyed the cup and said, “Where’d you get that?”

Adam looked down at his drink and back up at Blake. “A pretty lady. Why?”

“Is she the one who gave it to you the first time?”

Adam looked concerned now. “Yes...why?”

Blake looked around them. No one appeared to be watching them, but he knew better. They were in a casino, after all. Plenty of spots to hide and spy, and plenty of cameras to watch them from every angle possible. Looking back down at Adam, who had his head cocked to the side and was looking up at him curiously, Blake saw the normally alert man completely oblivious to everyone and everything around.

“How many of those have you had?”

Adam squinted his eyes into the distance, trying to remember. “I’d say this was my...third? Fourth? No, maybe third. I think third.” He blinked his eyes a couple times, as if trying to clear his head, then looked back up at Blake. “So we gonna go play that game now?” He smiled, but Blake wasn’t returning it. He was suspicious. He didn’t notice anyone else carrying around the drink, and he had a funny taste in his mouth from the sip he took from Adam’s last cup. It wasn’t fruity, and it definitely wasn’t alcohol.

“Did she happen to tell you what was in that?”

“This? Nope. Just that it was called ‘Sweet Dreams’. Do you want one? I can go find her and get another one.” Adam seemed to have forgotten about the game he was bringing Blake to and was looking around at all the games, his eyes shining admiringly. He looked like an innocent child who was seeing fireworks for the first time.

_Too much like an innocent child._ Blake knew this wasn’t normal. They had to leave before Adam was given more of the stuff.

“Come on, buddy. I’m getting tired. Let’s go up to the room. I’ll have your favorite champagne shipped to the room too if you want. Sound good?”

Adam looked disappointed for half a second before perking back up. “Okay! You lead, I don’t know my way around this mazey place.” Blake sighed and started walking off, looking over his shoulder every once and a while to make sure Adam was following. He was. His eyes were always everywhere at once, but he managed to stay behind Blake the whole way back.

They reached the doors and Blake turned around to get Adam’s card for the door that connected the casino to the back of the lobby of the hotel.

“Got your-Adam?” Adam had stopped a few feet away, and his eyebrows were furrowed as he tried concentrating on Blake. He stepped up to Adam, putting his hands on each of his forearms. “Adam? What’s wrong?”

“Why...why is the room...spinning....” Blake tightened his grip just as Adam collapsed. He caught him just before he fell to the floor.

“Shit,” he said out loud. He mentally smacked himself for not paying attention earlier. Adam must have had more than three drinks. They had been there for three hours. For a good amount of that time, he was away from Blake, trying different games. He could have had ten for all he knew.

He checked Adam's pulse and was relieved to know it felt normal. He looked up to a worker a distance away. “Hey!” The worker jumped and spun around. He looked at the two of them wide eyed and it took him a few seconds to snap out of his daze.

“Umm.. Uh... I’ll call for help...” He fumbled with his radio and spoke into it urgently. Within seconds, medics came through the door and from the other side of the side of the casino. A small crowd of people were forming as the medics slid a stretcher under Adam and carried him out.

Blake watched helplessly as his friend was carried out the door to the ambulance he knew would be waiting. _How ironic to name the drink such a thing,_ he thought, recalling what Adam had told him. Sweet Dreams. The back of his neck prickled and he spun on his heel to scan the casino. He caught the flash of a blue dress disappear behind a row of slot machines.

“Where are you going?” muttered Blake to himself. “I’ll be damned if anyone can drug my best friend and escape.” With that, he pushed through the throng of people and took off after the woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone!! I love y'all so much!! Can anyone guess who the mystery girl is???


	9. A Knotty Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Blake finally encounters the mystery girl, it isn't on his terms. And the surprise isn't a good one. His circumstances aren't very fortunate either.

**~Blake’s POV~**

Blake twisted and squirmed through crowds of people, hurriedly denying any conversations people tried starting with him. He knew if he lost sight of the girl in the blue dress, he lost everything.

He caught her sneak something from someone’s hand as she slipped through a group coming in the side door. He managed to catch up enough to see that she was holding an envelope, probably containing money.

_I bet it’s for drugging Adam_ , he thought angrily. His adrenaline pumping, he continued pushing through mass after mass of people until he finally saw her dart through a nearly invisible door, having the same pattern as the walls. He managed to grab it before it shut, dashing in and shutting it behind himself.

He found himself in a large room, the carpet matching the one out in the casino. There were a few people sitting at a table in the corner, and the room was silent save for the hum of the vending machines on the opposite wall. It was like being in a whole different building and Blake forced himself to get his bearings as he searched for the woman. A door closed to his left, and, without saying a word to the men that were looking at him questioningly, he darted through the door after the mysterious girl. This led to another, smaller room similar to the last except this one had three other doors and only a bench in one corner. The faded red walls and dim lighting gave the place an eerie feeling.

Blake looked around frantically but there was no sign of recent life or movement. It was if the woman disappeared into thin air. Sighing frustratedly, Blake tried all the doors. One led to a broom closet, another to a boiler room, and the third back out into the casino. He gave up his search and headed back out into the crowded, flashing room filled with the noises of people and machines.

He suddenly became drained of energy and longed for a rest. He guessed it was from the sip of the drink he had from Adam’s cup and decided it was best that he go up to the room and sleep it off. On his way out of the casino and into the hotel lobby, he called the hospital. A doctor relayed to him that Adam was still knocked out cold but his vitals were all stable. Apparently whatever he was given was nothing more than a fruit drink infused with extremely strong sedatives obviously meant to put him to sleep for a long time.

_But why?_ Blake couldn’t figure out what the purpose of rendering Adam unconscious for a few hours was. It didn’t hurt either of them or really ruin anything for them, and it was obviously planned ahead of time. So what was the point? Blake couldn't begin to imagine. Shoving the phone back into his pocket and unlocking his door, he flicked on the switch and bright light illuminated the large room.

Blake had just thrown his wallet on the side table when he heard the room door slam shut behind him. Spinning around, he came face to face with the very woman he had been chasing. He felt something pressed against his mouth and then saw the floor rushing up at him. The last thing he thought before everything went dark was _not possible._

 

***

 

Blake finally came to, but didn’t open his eyes. He didn’t want to alert her that he was conscious just yet. He knew he was still in the room because it had that funny hairspray scent that he and Adam noticed when they first got there.

_So she hasn’t moved me. I don’t hear anyone, but she is a quiet girl. I don’t think there was anyone else. I can feel ropes or something around my wrists and ankles. Why is she doing this? What did I do wrong to her?_ Blake realized now why she drugged Adam. To get him out of the way.

Knowing he was delaying the inevitable, Blake finally opened his eyes. He was sitting in the middle of the room, looking at the door he came in. To his left was the bed, on which the blonde girl was laying on her back across it with her head hanging off the side. She was watching Blake upside down and, had the situation been any different, he would have laughed at her childishness.

Seeing him awake, she flipped over and nimbly leapt off the bed, a mischievous smirk on her face. She glided over to him in her glittery blue dress and stopped directly in front of him, putting her hand on her hip and smiling smugly down at him.

“Hello sleepyhead.”

Blake’s head was still pounding from whatever she made him breathe in and he struggled to think straight. “Why are you here and why the hell am I tied up?”

“You know, if you tell someone you’ll see them later, that doesn’t just mean forget they exist.” She had on a pouty face and she leaned over to rest her hands on his legs. He was indeed tied the chair; his legs to the legs and his arms around the back. There was no way he could break free, and the rope was tight. She was inches from his face and he could see straight down her shirt because she was bent over. It made him extremely uncomfortable.

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about. Why did you drug Adam?”

She sighed impatiently. “Because he was in my way. I wanted you, but there was no way I was going to get to you when he was constantly glued to your side. God, is he annoying. But now, we don’t have to worry about that, now do we?” That overly sweet smile returned to her face and she slid a finger across his cheek.

It finally came back to him and he mentally slapped himself for forgetting about it. The last day of _The Voice._ He had left early, but not before Shakira had come and said goodbye to him. He had dismissed the disappointed look in her eyes and he never bothered questioning Adam about the little meeting between all the rest of the cast that he accidentally walked in on. Now it was all flooding back to him, including the mysterious disappearance of her tiny frame when he met up with the others. It seemed so insignificant at the time, yet here he was.

“You remember now, don’t you Blakey? I cherished that hug for a long time. It made me want you even more.”

Blake had a bad feeling he knew where this was going. “Shakira... why am I tied up?”

She laughed wickedly and then straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Because otherwise you would never consent to this.” She leaned in to kiss him and he wrenched his head to the left.

“Jesus, Shakira! Think about what you’re doing! You have a son and a fiancee. This isn’t right.” He desperately tried getting his hands untied without alerting her. It wasn’t working. Unfortunately, her’s weren’t tied. She grabbed his chin and forced it straight again, forcing him to look in her heated eyes. He didn’t know such a little person could have so much strength.

“I _did_ think about it. And I want you Blakey, as I have for a while now. Why don’t you see that we would be perfect together? We could teach each other so much...” As she talked, she traced invisible designs on his face. Her feather light touch sent shivers down his back. She felt them and returned her eyes to his. “And it doesn’t matter if it’s right. Your relationship with that cocky bastard Levine isn’t right, so what’s the difference? And you obviously want this too.”

Blake was at a loss. His body was all for her doing whatever she wanted, but his mind was screaming at him to escape. He wished his head was stronger. “Look, I understand you want me, but this isn’t fair. This is against my will. Are you really going to enjoy it if I’m not? What you’re playing with are sensations, not feelings. I’m sorry Shakira but I don’t feel the same about you. You need to understand that.”

“I’m sorry too. Because I just can’t let you go. Maybe after we’re done.” She grinned wickedly and began unbuttoning his shirt, much to his discontent.

“Shakira stop. What has gotten into you? Let me go.” She ignored him and continued unbuttoning. “I’m serious. Look, how about we make a deal? If you let me go I’ll kiss you all you want.” She smiled and shook her head, but didn’t look up from unbuttoning. He sighed and glared at her. When she reached the last button, she opened the shirt and threw it back over his shoulders so it hung from his hands. His skin crawled as her fingers flitted over his chest and pulled gently on the curly hairs there. His mind flashed back to the morning in the hotel when Adam did the same.

But this was not Adam. No, he did not have feelings for Shakira. She was a friend and nothing more. But there was no stopping her as she made her way up to his shoulders. Eyes gleaming, she leaned in and bit his neck gently, causing the hair on every part of his body to stand up. As much as he hated this, his body was enjoying it very much. Which made it that much worse. He resisted the moan that threatened to surface, wishing there was a way out.

“Stop. Please...” He was losing his strength; she really knew how to touch a man.

“Shhh. Sit back and enjoy. No one has to know.” She lowered her mouth onto his and it took everything in him not to kiss her back. She didn’t seem to care, and she kept on kissing him while her hands roved over his body.

_This isn’t right. I need to get out of here. Adam, where are you when I need you most?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for keeping up with me guys I know it's been a while since I've updated. Three reasons: Vacation, grounded, crashed laptop. But I'm back and so are the updates. Hope you guys liked the chapter!! The next one will be up later tonight so check back later :)


	10. Break Out to Break In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam takes matters into his own hands when he wakes up in a strange place. But are his motives the right ones?

**~Adam’s POV~**

Adam woke with the most painful headache he ever experienced. Arms instinctively going up to block the bright light from his eyes, he felt something in his arm shift and he froze mid-motion. Forcing his eyes open, he blinked painfully in the harsh brightness to find that he was in a hospital bed with an IV in his arm. He hated needles.

Forcing himself to stay calm, he looked around the room to get adjusted. The throbbing in his head was slowly subsiding to a dull ache. Carefully, so as not to upset the metal in his arm and the drip connected to it, he slid sideways and laid his feet tentatively on the ground. The cold linoleum made him jump and he swayed a moment due to his head swimming. Eventually he was able to stand straight and push off the bed. He grabbed the metal pole of the drip and wheeled it to the curtain.

Peeking outside earned a few shocked smiles from passing nurses and doctors. he padded down the hallway until he found the nurses’ station with about six or seven nurses milling about. He waited off to the side until one finally saw him. She came sliding out of the glass encased office and approached him slowly.

“How are you feeling, Mr. Levine?”

Adam did a quick self evaluation and said, "I'm okay. Um, can you get this thing out of my arm now? I don't need it anymore."

The nurse looked at him a moment. "Sorry, Mr. Levine, but you need to keep a constant liquid intake until further noted. The sedatives need to be flushed out of your body completely to ensure there has been no harm to your major vitals."

Adam wasn’t paying much attention to what the nurse was saying. He felt fine, and knew he had to get back to casino to assure Blake he was fine. He wasn’t even sure what happened. One second he was playing a card game, and then everything after that was blank. “Look, I don’t really care if it messes up my vitals or whatever. If I feel funny, I will come straight back here. But I really need to leave. Like now.” He put on his best persuasion face, but not even that combined with his celebrity status seemed to phase her.

“Nope. No can do. Not my orders, honey. Now back to the room and in bed before you collapse.”

He was about to protest that he was fine and no where near about to collapse, but sighed and headed back to his chamber instead. Once inside, he plopped down on his bed thinking. _What is Blake doing? Why isn’t he here with me?_ Something that the nurse mentioned clicked and his brows furrowed in confusion. _Sedatives? What the hell?_ He ambled back to the doorway and looked around the corner at the nurses’ station. Thankfully one saw him and came over.

“Do you need something? Are you alright?”

“The other nurse mentioned I was being flushed of sedatives. What happened to me?”

She gave him an odd look before responding. “You don't remember the drink?”

Adam squinted, desperately trying to see past the fog in his memory. The very last thing he remembered was a card table...and a blue dress. No, a blue drink. Still not right.

“A blue drink...and a girl in a blue dress...a blonde girl.” He attempted to put a face to it, but failed.

“Yes to the drink. It was apparently called ‘Sweet Dreams’. Ring any bells? Anyways, whoever gave it to you infused it with heavy sedatives. You’ve been out for three hours. Now please go lay back down, you’re making me nervous. It’s rare someone under that dosage is awake within six or seven hours.”

Adam absently mumbled a thanks and went back to his bed. He stared unseeingly at the white cabinets for a while, trying to figure out what he knew he was missing. _Who was the girl? And did Blake have any of the drink? No, he couldn’t have. He would be here also. So why was I the only one drugged? And what exactly did it do?_

He laid back and stared at the speckled ceiling. Something wasn’t adding up. If they only drugged Adam and left Blake alone, where is he? Adam knew that his friend would be at his side in a situation like this. But he wasn’t, meaning something had happened. _Maybe he found the girl._

Adam unexpectedly got a queasy feeling in his stomach and sat up, about to head towards the sink to rid his stomach of the waste. The face suddenly flashed into his mind, clear as day. Doubling over, Adam no longer felt like he was going to be sick, but like he just got kicked in the gut. Straightening back out, he leaned against the bed for support.

_What the hell? Why would she of all people drug me?_

And then, as strong as the invisible kick to his midsection, it hit him. He was in her way. Of Blake. The day that Carson, Usher and he had joined in Usher’s room after the finale flooded back into his mind. Usher had called the impromptu meeting, bringing up his feelings to the other two.

“Okay. This is going to sound strange, but have either of you noticed that Shakira has been paying a lot of attention to Blake? I don’t think he realizes it. He’s too busy flirting with you Adam. Carson, have you?”

“Yeah. She can’t seem to take her eyes off of him. I didn’t really notice it until Gerard approached me last week. Now I see how obvious it is.”

All three had jumped when Blake’s voice came into the room. “I was just leaving...are y’all planning a government revolt or something?” Shakira was nowhere to be seen.

Adam had been wanting to tell Blake about that day. It just seemed to have slipped his mind during all the commotion with Miranda. Now he scolded himself for not bringing it up.

_But what can a tiny girl like her do to a big man like him?_ However, as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he knew better. His eyes darted to the door, to the IV in his arm, and the cotton balls and bandages on the counter.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything.”

 

***

 

“Mr. Levine get back here! You aren’t deemed a clean bill of health! For christ’s sake, you're not stable yet!”

Adam swerved around a group of surprised looking women and darted through the door. He forgot how much of a maze hospitals were. He had absolutely no idea where he was going, just that he had to find a door out. He nearly collided with a flustered looking officer as he flew around a corner, only pausing a millisecond to apologize before continuing his escape. He rounded another bend and found himself in a waiting room. He saw doors leading outside, and, with good dozen of nurses and doctors chasing him, he dashed out the doors and into the chilly mid morning air.

Shivering in the darkness, he ran along the side of the building and disappeared around the back. He heard the workers give up looking and go back inside. After waiting a few more minutes just to be safe, he came back around and headed towards the street. Though it wasn’t even light out yet, there were a few taxis going by and he managed to hail one without waiting too long. He realized he didn’t have any money, but the driver understood that it was an emergency. The cabby drove him back to the hotel and Adam thanked him and promised to repay him ten times what he owed should he ever see him again.

Adam wasted little time sliding through the lobby, nearly empty at this hour, and mounting the stairs to the room. By the time he got to their floor, the third, he was drained and resisted sitting down for a rest. He knew he was still weak from the drugs but pushed on. He didn’t have the key to his room either. He hoped Blake had taken it when he blacked out. When he reached the room door he was panting and had no choice but to give himself a second to regain a bit of strength.

As he leaned against the wall trying to breathe, he heard laughter and a muffled groan from the room. Adrenaline instantly pumping, the exhaustion was thrown to the back of his mind as he pressed his ear to the door with renewed energy.

“...no please...oh god...please stop...” That was Blake, and Adam knew that even though he was begging for the person to stop, he was definitely not being hurt. Adam was able to admit later that this enraged him more than it would have if his friend was actually being put through pain, and it nonetheless put him into a fit of rage that actually caused a growl to escape his throat. Laughter was heard and then a small, familiar voice. “Oh Blakey, stop whining. You know you need this. Especially after your hard last few weeks. This is going to make you feel much better.”

Adam nearly burst out of his skin with fury. He backed up from the door and was about to start banging on it when he had an idea. Why not take them by surprise? He took three large steps back, took a deep breath, stepped forwards, and kicked. Hard.

The door swung open to reveal a shirtless Blake tied to a high backed chair and Shakira straddling him with nothing but a bra and panties on. From his stance in the doorway Adam could see Blake’s buckle undone and his pants unbuttoned, but nothing else. Shakira flew off of his lap and spun around, facing Adam. Her face contorted into inhuman rage, something that Adam never believed could settle on such a innocent looking face.

“You,” she growled. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides. Behind her, Blake’s eyes were wide and pleading for help.

“Yeah me. What the fuck do you think you are doing to him?”

“Giving him something he deserves and something I’ve wanted for a long time. How the hell are you awake?”

“Because I’m not weak. And neither is he. How did you get him tied up like that without him laying you out?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know. Jealous? Thinking of doing it to him yourself? So he can be your little toy?” She sneered at him, and he was taken aback at how oblivious he was about how much she hated him. And here he thought they had been friends.

“Let him go, Shakira. What you’ve done to both of us was wrong. I can’t believe how different you are than I thought previously. How blind I was.”

She grinned, taking him off guard. “I went through all this just to walk away? I don’t think so. I’m not finished with him yet. You can have him when I’m done.”

Adam stepped into the room and glared at her. “And how do you think you are going to do that with me here?”

She stepped up to him then, looking up into his eyes with a fiery hatred. “The same way I did it before."

Just as he saw her whip a cloth from her back and smelled something strong, he heard yelling behind him and the cloth was dropped. He watched Shakira back up and go wide-eyed at whoever was behind him. Adam turned around to see three burly guards standing in the door looking pissed off.

Adam stepped around the frozen girl in lingerie and went to untie his friend. The guards stepped in and looked around. Shakira seemed unable to talk, so Adam did it for her.

“She got a little overwhelmed with desire. I’m the one who knocked the door in, sorry. I was just a little worried Blake here would need my assistance.” The guards looked at each one of them in turn, unsure what to say. They obviously all knew who the three of them were and were quite confused as to what had gone down.

Blake got up and fixed himself, muttering an embarrassed thanks to Adam. He gave Shakira a dirty look then turned towards the men. “Sorry we caused a disturbance. I’ll pay for the damage. Thank you for your help.”

Still a little dazed, they mumbled replies and left without another word, shaking their heads in disbelief. As soon as they were gone, Blake and Adam turned on Shakira.

“You little bitch.”

“Why the fuck did you do that to him?”

“If you wanted me that bad why the hell didn’t you say so?”

Shakira’s eyes darted back and forth between the two men before she heaved a sigh and put her clothes back on, not acknowledging either question. Blake was silent, but Adam was still infuriated. “I asked you a question, Latina.”

“And I don’t feel like answering it.”

“I just saved your sorry freaking ass and your amazingly spotless reputation. You can answer a simple goddamn question.”

She finished dressing and looked at him.

“You don’t deserve that satisfaction.” And without another word, she grabbed her bag from the bedpost and walked out of the room. Neither man tried stopping her.

Both were silent for a long time as they digested what had happened. Blake was the first to speak.

“You let her get away with what she did.”

Adam sighed, knowing he couldn’t lie. “Because I only acted out of jealousy.”

This caused Blake to go silent, causing Adam’s stomach to turn. He walked over to the window and put his head on the cool glass, wondering if Blake was going to hate him and never talk to him again or start screaming at him that he was a selfish bastard. _Maybe Shakira really does have a reason to despise me._

Adam was more than surprised when he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind and head rest against his own. Lifting his off the window, he craned his neck so he was looking up into blue eyes. Blue eyes that didn’t hold anger or judgement, but care and understanding. Eyes that he longed to drown in.

Blake lowered his mouth so it brushed Adam’s ear. His breath when he spoke tickled Adam, causing him to shiver delightedly. “If I may be honest myself, the only way I was able to endure that is because I was picturing you instead of seeing her.”

Adam turned around in Blake’s arms and looked properly up into his face. “Really?”

Blake grinned and nodded. Adam went on tippy toes and pecked him on the lips. “Did she kiss you?”

Blake grimaced and said, “Yeah, but I never kissed her back. It was quite interesting. There was no way I was giving in, though.” Adam smiled and gave him another kiss. Blake responded instantly, pushing him against the window and tightening his arms. “However,” he mumbled through the kiss, “there is no possible way I could hold back when it’s you that’s kissing me.” Adam felt the smirk on his lips as Blake opened himself up to him, and he gladly took the offering. After Blake shut the door, they made their way back over to the bed, where they undressed each other to their underpants and climbed in. They fell asleep in each other’s arms minutes later, but not before Adam could whisper to Blake, “I’m so glad you’re safe.” He knew there was something else he had wanted to tell him, but sleep took over him before he could remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much for reading I love all you amazing people for keeping up with me :)


	11. Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer fun is over. But what is to happen to Adam and Blake?

**~Adam’s POV~**

“I said chicken.”

“I said steak.”

“My house.”

“My cheering up event.”

“My food.”

“Bought with my money.”

Adam opened his mouth but no sound came out. He had no comeback. Blake sensed this and started laughing heartily.

“What’s the matter, Levine? No response? Steak it is then!” With a cheeky grin, Blake spun off the stool and headed towards the fridge. Adam followed suit and they wrestled with the door for a while until Blake used his size as an advantage and lifted Adam up, throwing him over his shoulder and then opening the door to the refrigerator.

“Hey! Not fair!” Adam exclaimed, pounding on Blake’s muscled back. He watched his floor give way to carpet and then he was being flung onto the couch. “Now, sit while I grab the steak.” Blake grinned and walked off. Adam leapt off the couch and was at his heels in an instant.

“You don’t even know how to cook, Shelton. There’s no way I’m going to let you near my stove!”

Blake laughed, opening the refrigerator and pulling out the meat. “I’m not using the stove, so you ain’t got nothing to worry about.” Adam knew what he meant and wasn’t about to let his friend get away with it. He snatched the meat out of Blake’s hand and ran out onto his patio, Blake at his heels.

“No way. My grill, paws off!” But he was laughing too hard to concentrate and Blake managed to get a hand on the package. They wrestled with it until Adam tripped over a step going down into the garden, pulling Blake with him. Together they tumbled down the few steps and landed in a laughing heap at the bottom.

“Dickhead.”

“Dipshit.”

They sat for a moment, enjoying the peace and quiet of the area and the chirp of birds in the trees around them, the dinner forgotten. Blake sighed then, and Adam looked over at him.

“You good?”

He didn’t look at Adam as he spoke; his eyes were on something in the far distance. “You know, I’m really gonna miss this. I mean, when I have to leave tomorrow. I wish the summer was longer.” He finally looked back and Adam saw the sadness in his blue eyes.

Scooting over, Adam laid his head on Blake’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around one of his large one’s. “Look on the bright side. You get to record a whole album and then in two and a half weeks we’re back in our judges’ panel. You can last that long without me, can’t you? I mean, I know I’m amazing and all but...” Adam started laughing but was abruptly cut off by Blake’s mouth on his.

The garden and everything else melted away as he returned the kiss with passion. When they broke apart, Adam wrapped himself in Blake’s arms and closed his eyes.

“Adam?”

“Yeah?” He raised his head and looked up at Blake, blue eyes glossy and distant.

“Can you promise me something?”

“Anything.”

“We always stay friends no matter what?”

Adam was silent for a minute as he thought about Blake’s request. _Is that all we are in the end? Nothing more than friends sharing a few intense moments here and there? Are we really nothing more?_ He didn’t know what he wanted, and he was pretty sure Blake didn’t either. But as he sat there remembering the kiss they shared only seconds ago, he knew he’d be lying if he said he only wanted Blake as a friend.

“No matter what.”

 

***

 

“See you at the studio?”

Blake smiled. “Two p.m. July 23rd. Sound right?”

“Mmm...I think so. Should the world go into chaos or something, I’ll text you with the new date. That sound okay?” Adam grinned, knowing full well he was going to be texting Blake a hell of a lot more often that.

Blake’s rumbling laughter sent shivers down Adam’s spine and he resisted pulling him back inside the house and cuddling with him all day. _He’s not mine to keep._ But as he helped his friend throw his stuff into his car, a single _yet_ threatened to attach itself to the end of his thought.

Blake slammed the car door, breaking Adam out of his dream. He looked up at his friend, whose face was emotionless.

“Don’t miss me too much, got it?” He sighed as Blake finally cracked a small smile. In response, Adam stepped forwards and hugged him, his arms coming around Adam’s small frame and enveloping him in his warmth.

Adam could have sworn he felt pain as he pulled away, looking down at his feet to keep the knot in his throat from rising. Mere days ago he and his best friend were playing pool at a bar downtown and throwing chips at a casino. Mere days ago Blake lost his wife to another man and looked to Adam for comfort. Just days ago Adam had rescued Blake from a very strange situation. And now, it was all coming to an end.

“Well, I gotta say, this will be one summer I won’t forget.” Adam laughed. “I have to agree with you, Shelton. I don’t think anyone could forget a summer like our’s.”

There was nothing left to say but goodbye.

Blake sighed, looking down at Adam again. “See ya soon, Adam.”

“Bye Blake.” And with that, he stepped back and headed up to his door, looking back through blurry eyes to wave one last time before Blake pulled out and was gone.

He went inside and threw himself down on the couch, staring unseeingly at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. He didn’t have the strength to move, and the fact that Blake’s scent was all over the couch didn’t help.

“What the hell is wrong with me...” he groaned. His eyes were still blurry, yet he wouldn’t cry. Maybe because he didn’t want to admit his fear that Blake really didn’t want him the way he wanted Blake. Or maybe because he never _ever_ cried and his mind didn’t think this was enough to make him do so. He sat up and stared at the blank television, the very one that started the emotional mess he was in.

It felt like ages ago, the day after the fourth season of _The Voice_ had ended and he and Blake were hiding out from the rain. Blake had turned the TV on and the two of them and their “bromance” had come up. He didn’t remember who had shut it off; it didn’t matter. The damage had been done and the rest of their hectic summer proved it.

Was he gay? No, he didn’t think so. Did he want Blake? Yes, and he couldn’t deny it. He wanted him more than any other human being on Earth. And more than just a friend.

Adam sighed and put his head in his hands. _Why does life have to be so unfair?_

His stomach wouldn’t untie its painful knot. He knew two and a half weeks away from him wouldn’t be doing this to him. So what was it?

It was the nagging truth. Something Adam was trying to suppress but it was just getting bigger as the date got closer. Now Blake was gone, it was even more pronounced. He knew deep down inside things were going to be different. He wasn’t going to be able to have Blake that close anymore. Not when they have already established their connection. It was too risky and they both knew it. So they had no choice but to keep a safe distance at the expense of their feelings.

Finally accepting they wouldn’t be sharing any more moments together sent a ripple of searing pain through Adam’s chest, causing the tears that had been balancing precariously on his lower lids to spill over and streak down his face. They kept coming and he let them, knowing full well what was to come in the next year or even years and knowing these weren’t going to be the last of them.

Blake was not only gone for a few weeks, he was gone for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it normal to cry when writing this stuff? xD  
> Comments are encouraged!! :)


	12. Stuck Between a Stage and a Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on set, assimilating themselves back into the swing of things is a hell of a lot harder than either of them imagined.

**~Adam’s POV~**

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Season 5 premiere of The Voice! Let’s welcome our four amazing judges, Adam Levine, Cee Lo Green, Christina Aguilera, and Blake Shelton!” The crowd roared, the lights went wild. It was all so surreal, yet Adam couldn’t help but faintly cringe as he sat down in his chair. The moment he did, the endless memories, big and small, flooded back into his mind with painful clarity.

“Tonight, contestants from all around will be auditioning for the coaches in hopes of one becoming their own...” As Carson did his normal introductions, Adam focused on keeping his smile even and his eyes open. He was beyond exhausted, due to not having slept for the past three nights. Each time he had drifted off it had led to recurring nightmares of revolving pain and cursing and regret. Therefore, he had been surviving on coffee. And maybe some alcohol, too.

The lights suddenly dimmed and the masses in front of him got quiet so he thankfully stopped smiling and focused his hearing on the stage behind him, waiting for the first contestant. A soft tune began to play and Adam realized it was one that he knew quite well. Too well. It was one that the man on the other side of the panel had taught Adam three summers ago, on his new guitar that Adam himself bought for him. _Don’t You Wanna Stay._

Adam started as his chair was turning around. Everyone had pushed their buttons but him, and Cee Lo was looking at him suspiciously.

“Hey cutie, what’s your name?”

Adam shot Cee Lo an apologetic look and turned his attention to the stage. He must have zoned out on memory as the boy played, but damn was he good. He inwardly cursed himself for not pressing his button.

“Benny.”

“And how old are you Benny?” Christina was doing all the question asking this round.

“I’m 19.”

“Where ya from?”

“I’m from Austin, Texas.” There was a collective round of applause from the crowd, and Adam knew even if he had pushed this button that it was going to be no way he was getting picked. Blake had him in the palm of his hand.

Speaking of which, the country man hadn’t said a word since they sat down. Nor had he said a word to Adam when he arrived on set four hours previous. It certainly hurt like hell, and Adam wondered whether it was intentional or not. _Probably._

“Well, Benny,” Blake said, finally speaking the first words Adam heard from his mouth since he left his house, “There are many, many reasons why you should pick me. First of all, you sound a lot like me in my younger years-”

“Wow, you can remember that far back?” Christina grinned good naturedly at Blake, who stuck his tongue out at her and continued.

“...so that means I can help you change your voice to make it sound that much better and get you to the top.”

Christina went on to say that she believed branching out was a smart idea, one that might lead to his win. Cee Lo said something about the vibe reminding him of his own work and how he could use that to Benny’s advantage, but Adam was only focused on what he would say.

“Adam? Any words from you?” Carson looked at him expectantly and Adam decided to just say the truth.

“Well, in all honesty Benny, I would have pressed my button for you. I would have. The only problem is that I got so entranced by your voice that I completely forgot what I was doing and that really, really sucks. You are so talented and there’s no way you’re not going far in his competition. And anyways, I don’t think I would’ve been able to compete with your country friend down there.” Adam risked a glance down the line, body tense in anticipation.

“To hell you wouldn’t Levine. He belongs right here.” Blake did that finger pointing thing he does to himself and grinned at the other two judges. Adam didn’t miss that Blake never looked directly at him.

“Okay, honey, who are you choosing as your coach?”

There was a silent moment in the room and Adam shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He felt like he was in the wrong place, like he didn’t belong. He never felt like that on the set.

“I choose...Blake.”

The crowd went wild and Adam breathed a sigh of relief as sound penetrated the deafening silence that had honed in on him.

The next few flew by, Adam completely burying himself in them. He managed to snag two very good female singers and Christina gained one. Now it was break time.

Adam barely resisted running off the stage when the cameras were put on pause. By the time he reached the door leading to the back hallway he was breaking out in a sweat. Quickly grabbing his sweater from his dressing room, he snuck down the hall and out the back door, gulping gratefully at the brisk, clear air. He put his back against the brick and slid down the wall into a sitting position, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. No matter how hard he tried, the images burned into his brain wouldn’t clear. Every smile, every wink, every damn kiss. All of it. Down to the minuscule times when he would laugh his hearty laugh on stage after Adam tried insulting him.

The door swung open and Adam saw Carson’s familiar hairdo in the silhouette of the door before it shut behind him and he walked over to Adam.

Sitting down he heaved a sigh and Adam held his breath, knowing what was coming.

“Adam, what the hell is going on?”

_Should I try and play it cool, or tell him? Do I trust him enough?_

“I- I don’t know. Just having a bit of a bad day I guess."

“What happened?”

“Nothing. Just off my rocker. A star can’t be perfect every day Carson. Even you should know that.” He tried joking to get the host’s mind off of Adam’s mood.

“Bull. You know what I’m talking about. I’ll be damned if any of us are leaving here tonight without one of you opening your damn mouths.”

Adam froze mid-inhale. His heart seemed to stop beating and the temperature around him suddenly dropped. He didn’t dare open this mouth; he wouldn’t know what to say anyways. _How the hell does he know?_

“Adam, I’m not kidding. Neither of you are yourselves tonight and everyone sees it. Blake’s trying to drink himself into oblivion during the break. He can’t even wait until we’re done filming.”

Adam still didn’t open his mouth.

“Fine. You want to be stubborn, I’m going to find someone that is going to lock both your asses up in a room together until you come out friends again.” Carson got up and folded his arms, looking down at Adam, who refused to move his gaze from the ground. “Something happened this summer and I don’t know exactly what but I can pretty much guess and the idea of locking you two up together just might be the perfect solution.” He turned around and walked back towards the door, stopping with his hand on the knob.

“Five minutes. Be back before cameras are on or you’re screwed.”

The door opened and then closed a few seconds later, taking the light and the last of Adam’s resolve with it. He gently laid his head on his arms and sucked in cool air through his nostrils. It was going to be one hell of a night.

 

***

 

**~Blake's POV~**

“Hey cowboy, you alright tonight? Have enough to drink?” Christina popped her head into Blake’s room, where he was fiddling with his hair. Looking at her through the mirror, he mustered a smile.

“We all know I never have enough to drink.”

Then there was the blonde’s signature laugh, and she was off. Blake thankfully returned his attention to the mirror, hands still fussing about that one stupid curl. The night so far had been tense and just plain _wrong._ He attempted to banter some with Adam, but it seemed that Adam wanted no part in it. That was only confirmed when he nearly booked off the stage at break time.

 _Does he really not want to see me that bad? I know I left him, but can’t we just be friends?_ His heart had been aching all through the show, the memories of the past months flooding his consciousness full force since the moment the rocker walked into his line of vision. _How had so much been lost so quick?_

Now Blake knew there relationship couldn’t possibly be the same as it was over the summer. There was just no way. No one could know about what happened outside of the events with his ex-wife and Shakira. And Blake wasn’t even the one who broke the news about them; the press had that covered in hours. But what about their friendship? Would it be so hard to just hang out and laugh together like old friends? Thinking back to the stumble down the stairs and how quickly it turned heated, Blake knew with a pang in his heart and a flash of pure longing shooting down his spine that they could not be that close to each other. It would be a big risk a huge mistake.

So Blake gave up on the rebel curl, straightened his shirt, worked something resembling a smile onto his face, and walked out the door.

If anything was going to go right, it was the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure whether to call this the last chapter before the multi-part epilogue or the first part of the epilogue. But anyhoo, it's finally up and I really truly am sorry for not doing it sooner. Another will be up later today, too.


	13. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carson isn't helping matters, continuously nagging Blake. The constant memories aren't helping either, it seems.

**~Blake’s POV~**

“Hey Blake, can we talk a minute?” Blake spun around, slightly wobbly on his feet. He placed the bottle, nearly empty, down on the bar and smiled lazily at Carson.

“Sure!”

With effort, he followed his friend into the back room where the props were being held.

“I know you’re pretty intoxicated right now, but that only serves to emphasize my concern.”

Blake swallowed nervously. Drunk or not, he wasn’t stupid.

“L-look Carson, I know how this must look, I just...” he trailed off, unable to figure out what to say. Carson watched him expectantly.

He tried again. “Things have just been really hard and stuff and I know I don’t usually drink this much but I promise I’ll stop and it won’t happen again. I don’t want to put the reputation of this show in jeopardy or anything, I know. It’s time to stop. And I’m going to do that. I’ll put the drink away, say goodbye to every-”

“Stop. You’re not going anywhere, Shelton. We’re getting to the bottom of this tonight.”

A sudden queasy feeling in Blake’s stomach made him take a cautious step back, his fuzzy mind trying to figure out what Carson was talking about. He had a funny feeling it wasn’t good.

“You are going to stay right here in this room and I will be back in a minute. Do not leave. Understand?”

“But why? What’s going on? Did I do something wrong? Hey, don’t leave! Carson! Damn you!” He yelled after the host who had already walked out the door. Angry and frustrated, Blake slammed down into one of the two plastic chairs that were set out.

Only to shoot right back up.

“What the...” It only took him another clumsy second to sneak out the door and maneuver down the hallway without being seen. When passing one of the set directors he waved nonchalantly, focusing on the door at the end of the hall. He finally reached it and pushed his way outside, the cold making quick work of removing his buzz. It wasn’t until he saw the second chair did he realize Carson was bringing in another person. And he didn’t have to question who.

 _But how the hell does he know? Did Adam say something?_ He realized Adam wouldn’t of; he was probably too ashamed of what happened during those months and wanted to forget about it. And anyways, the little man wasn’t so innocent himself. Word had gotten around to Blake about Adam’s nightly adventures with one stands. How coincidental that they started two days after he left, and apparently it was someone else every night.

Blake didn’t have the heart in him to pity him, though. He couldn’t even control himself when it came to the alcohol. Anything to take the pain and memories away. But he wasn’t using other women as a distraction, either. Adam had been the last person he’d touched and he didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad.

As his eyes adjusted, Blake realized he was behind the trailers. _Could I slip around and into mine without anyone noticing?_ He carefully peeked around the corner of one and saw a few workers walking around, but no Carson. Or Adam.

Heaving a sigh of relief, he slipped around and down the line to his door. Once in, he stripped off his clothes and threw them tiredly to the floor, telling himself he’d pick them up in the morning before sleep overtook his tired mind.

 

***

 

Aggravation tore through Blake at the sound of the incessant pounding on his door. He located his pillow and slammed it over his head, burying his face in the sheet and hoping the person would eventually go away if he didn’t answer.

“God damnit, Blake. Do you _ever_ do what you’re told?”

Now he outwardly cringed as Carson’s frustrated voice floated through the trailer.

“I swear, if you don't open this door I will have Bobby do it for me!” This got Blake up instantly. Bobby was the trailer manager and for some reason no one understood, he didn’t like Blake in the least.

Realizing he was without clothes, he hurriedly pulled on the previous days’ and went to open the door. The bright sunlight was a painful reminder of just how much he had drunk the night before. Carson pushed past him and into his trailer without a word, so Blake closed the door and followed him.

“You drank so much you didn’t even change from last night.”

“What? No, actually I-”

“Don’t even, Shelton. There’s no fooling the one who had to guide you to a freaking chair.”

“But I swear I-”

“Okay, okay. Irrelevant. What I want to know is why you left? After I told you to stay.”

Blake wasn’t ready to let the outfit accusation go, but decided it could wait for another time.

“I left because I didn’t want to stay. And who were you bringing into the room, anyways?

“Bringing into the room? I never said I was doing such a thing. What are you talking about?” Carson’s face showed nothing but confusion.

Blake wasn’t falling for it. “There were only two chairs set up. And you left to go get someone. I didn’t feel like talking to anyone, so I left. Plain and simple. Now, after you so rudely woke me up, can I please get ready for today? In peace?”

Carson stood up, but of course he wasn’t done talking. “This isn’t over, Shelton. I will get it out of you eventually. I will find out exactly what happened, mark my words.” He was gone with the click of the door and the room was silent again. Too silent.

Blake laid his head back on the couch and heaved a sigh. He was wondering when the mysterious weight on his chest was going to let up. He hoped soon; it was painful. Absently, he turned his head so he was looking through his blinds out into the middle area that the trailers circled. Workers, directors, and contestants milled about. His gaze drifted upwards and landed on-big surprise- Adam’s trailer window. There was a slight movement to them and he saw a finger pull one of the plastic pieces down to look out. Blake ducked his head behind the couch and peeked out the side of the curtain.

Adam seemed to be laying on his stomach, and Blake flashed back to the day the man had moved his bed to the window side halfway through the first season so he could watch everyone more comfortably. Blake had laughed when he saw this and jokingly accused him of being a closet stalker. Adam had merely brushed it off, saying he was a people watcher and it was fun to do so. Blake didn't notice it at the time, but looking back, he realized how cute it was that Adam did that.

_Why didn’t I see it before? How did I miss it?_

He wanted to be on the other side of the circle, in the opposite trailer, in that moment more than ever before.

He was dressed, shaved, and fussing with his hair before he could stop and realize what he was about to do. Standing in front of the mirror, he examined himself and his values in life. There honestly weren’t that many now that his wife didn’t occupy half of them. There was his music career, his coaching job on The Voice, and what, a couple friends that included a bottle of alcohol?

He eventually gave up on that unruly curl that was only there to make him miserable and grabbed his phone. Right before opening his door and took a deep breathe and calmed his nerves.

“You’ve got this Blake. Don’t mess this up.”

He opened the door. And there he stood, mid-knock.

“Well this is awkward,” Adam said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'd spare your fragile hearts a little in this chapter and put some humor in. Hope you liked :)


	14. Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake can't do it, so he changes his mind. But where does he go from there? The only way he can - by taking a detour.

**~Adam’s POV~**

Adam was never one for awkward situations. No matter what was going on, he was always able to make it comfortable. This, however, went beyond his ability. He was stumped.

“A-Adam? What are you doing here?” Blake was talking to Adam’s right shoulder, so Adam stared at his shoes.

“I was wondering if we could talk,” he mumbled. He was so far out of his element he had no idea how to get back in. “About...ya know, what’s going on.”

Blake clearly wasn’t in any better shape than he was. “Um... Well, I’ve uh, I’ve kinda got somewhere to go right now but it’s only gonna take a little while so, after that sound okay?”

“Um, yeah. Okay. Well, see you later.”

They shared the briefest of moments of eye contact before Adam turned and walked back down the stairs, going in the direction of Christina’s trailer in hopes of a distraction. The fact that he had been seeing lots of women in the past couple weeks has gotten around and he accepted that it was going to have to stop. For now, he would rely on Christina’s bubbly nature to distract him.

“Coming!” Christina opened her door a second later, a faint scent of ocean drifting out of her trailer. “Oh hey sexy! What’s up?”

“You busy?”

She eyed him suspiciously before peeking her head out and scanning the middle area. “Who are you hiding from?”

“God. Can I hang with you for a little while? I don’t have any rehearsals until tonight.”

“As long as you promise not to seduce me, mister.” _Oh Christina, queen of teasing._

“Yes, love. I’ll try my best to refrain.” Adam put his hands on his heart and closed his eyes, bowing his head with a big grin on his face.

“Oh, you freaking goofball, come on.” She dragged him in and he sighed in relief as she threw him onto the couch, quickly followed by a beer from her fridge.

Plopping down next to him, she said, “Okay, so what’s the scoop? I gotta know, it really is killing me. And you only set yourself up by coming into my trap so willingly. I’m not letting you go until you telling me something.”

_Well, shit._

“Care to explain what your talking about?” _Just play innocent, Adam. ___

“Oh stop acting so innocent. What did you do this summer? I don’t need to hear any stories about no girls, though. I ain't gonna comment on that one honey. Did you do anything fun?”

Adam resisted a sigh of relief. Apparently, she was oblivious to the happenings on set.

“I played lots of pool, I met a few friends at bars, I went to the casino, I went to parties, the band and I started recording our new songs for our upcoming album, and I cooked food. How ‘bout you? I mean, you couldn't possibly of had a more fun summer than I did,” he teased.

“Oh come on, I want the good stuff, Levine. The juicy stuff. I've been dying to hear what happened.”

Maybe she hadn't seen, but apparently she heard. _How to get around this one._ “Well, Miranda’s clearly not who we all thought she was. Too bad for her boytoy there. I hope he goes to shit. He ruined our early career.”

“Was that the one you and Blake found her with?”

“Yup. And the little bitch tried sneaking away, too. I don’t think she knew I could run that fast. Man, she did struggle though. Until Blake came around, that is. When he did, she froze. Imagine being in that situation? I still can’t believe it. She put up such a good front this whole damn time.”

“What did Blake do? The papers all had contradicting stories, and I felt bad asking him directly.”

“He just asked why the hell she did it, and of course she said nothing. Then he said he’d have her shit shipped to her boy toy’s house and left. Hope she knows what she did to the poor guy. He was freaking devastated.”

Christina was silent for a moment, staring off into space.

“Adam?” Her tone was suddenly gentle and hesitant.

“Yeah?”

She refocused on him. “What happened? I don’t mean to bother, I know Carson has been up your asses, but I’m not doing it ‘cause I’m curious. I’m only doing it ‘cause I’m worried.” She gave a somber look to Adam and then curled up into his side, resting her head on his chest. “I had a guess of what might have happened, but it was too crazy so I forgot about it. I don’t like jumping to conclusions, but you two make it really hard not to. If it makes you feel any better, no one has said anything to each other about it. I think we all see it, but no one wants to put words to it.”

Christina sighs and is silent for a minute before continuing. “You both are like brothers to me. Obviously there’s tension between you two, but I think everyone has a different idea of what kind of tension that is. And I’m afraid mine is probably the most far fetched out of the whole group.”

_And your's is probably the most accurate._

She looks up at Adam to give him an apologetic glance. “So, if you don’t want to talk about it, I’m not going to bother you like Carson, but I really would like to know just how crazy I am for thinking what I am.”

Adam had no idea what to say. The day had taken such an unexpected turn. He left his trailer in plans of finally talking to Blake, finally see what was going on between them. Somehow he ended up in Christina’s trailer about to spill his guts.

Or was he? Did he really trust her enough?

He knew the answer then; _she’ll understand._

Adam heaved a sigh of resignation. “You put up one hell of a persuasive argument there, Aguilera. I guess it won’t hurt to tell you. Afterall, I think I do need another person’s opinion on things. Not to be against Daly or anything, but I have a feeling you’ll be more helpful than judging.”

Christina beamed at him. “I will do my best. You just gotta give me something to work with, buddy.”

Adam took a deep breath and looked across the room. “Okay, where to begin. The day after last season ended. It had been raining...”

 

***

 

**~Blake’s POV~**

_What the hell did I do that for? Why did I freeze?_ Blake inwardly cursed himself as he weaved in between people to get to the parking lot and to his truck. He wasn't heading to the bar like usual; he was heading to the beach. Someplace relaxing, and a helluva distance away from the studio.

The further the better.

Once to his truck, he wrenched open the door and threw himself in, anxious to get away as fast as possible. Too bad luck was not in his agenda.

“Shelton, stop. Where are you going?”

“To get away from you. Will you quit nagging me? You ain’t getting shit out of me, so lay off it!” He didn’t want to get mad at Carson, he knew he was only questioning because he was concerned, but it was really quite annoying. So was the fact that he couldn't pull away with him leaning inside his window.

“Blake, come on. I’m really starting to wonder what happened. The way you’re avoiding me is making it seem like a hell of a lot bigger of a deal than I want to believe it is. For crying out loud, you guys were best of buddies, walking off the stage together not even four months ago. What the hell happened?”

“Life happened, Carson. Shit. Happens. Okay?” Blake turned on the truck and revved the engine, trying to give Carson the hint that he wanted to leave. Whether the man understood or not, he didn’t heed the warning.

“I’m not taking that. And I’m the only one who seems to care enough to ask what is going on. Everyone sees it. And your confrontation with Adam just now and your reaction right afterwards was seen by everyone in the area. Headlines are being written about it. This can’t go on. And yes, I was bringing someone into the room last night. It was Adam. Did you know he practically ran from me when I said never mind, he left? He knew I was talking about you. You two are avoiding each other with everything possible and not a single person around understands why.” Carson finally took a breath and stared hard at Blake, whose eyes had not moved from the steering wheel.

 _Why does this have to be happening? And why ___was _Adam at my door this morning?_

“You know, you should have taken advantage of him being at your doorstep this morning. The opportunity was literally handed to you on a silver freaking plate. And you ran. I can’t wrap my head around this, Shelton. I really can’t.” 

Blake had heard enough. Another word out of Carson’s mouth and might do something terrible. 

“You’ve got three seconds to back away before I leave. I suggest moving.” 

Carson looked mildly shocked, and a more than a little pissed. “So be it. Just wait. There will come a time when both of you are stuck together and there’s no way to escape. What are you going to do then?” 

Blake tore out of the driveway and sped down the street. His eyes stung and he was practically gasping for air. 

Don’t do it, don’t do it. But it happened. The tears began falling and wouldn’t stop until he was miles out of the city and crying so hard he had to pull over. Shutting the truck off on a deserted side street in the woods, he laid his head on the wheel and let it all out. His frustration, his anger, his helplessness. Everything since the episode with Miranda up until that moment. He pounded his fists angrily on the wheel, desperate to release the overwhelming amount of anger he had unknowingly built up. 

“The word fair doesn't fucking exist,” he mumbled through his tears. “Fucking happiness doesn't exist.” 

He curled his legs up and laid his head on the back of the seat, unable to stop the tremors in his body. He had never felt so alone, so confused before. 

He felt his body calming and was finally able to drift off into a deep sleep, content with knowing know one was around and not a single person knew where he was. 

 

***

 

Blake came to by a cool hand resting gently on his cheek. He unconsciously turned his face into it, his eyes still shut, and the owner of it made a small sigh. He had no idea who it was but didn’t care at the moment. He was still half asleep and didn't want the peace interrupted.

That is, until his nose kicked in. 

Blake had never woke up so fast in his life. Within a millisecond he was sitting stock straight with his back against his door, eyes wide with confusion and shock. 

The person sitting opposite him was frozen, with a similar look on their face. 

There was no avoiding this time. Their eyes were locked and a thousand memories, words, and emotions passed between them. 

Blake suddenly felt as if he was falling, yet couldn't tear his eyes away. He felt as though he would be staring into those brown eyes forever. 

_This can’t be real._ But he knew it was, and that eventually he was going to have to say something. 

But he didn’t want to say something. He wanted to feel something. So instead of opening his mouth he broke eye contact momentarily, scooted forwards, and grabbed their hand, putting it back on his cheek. When he brought his eyes back up to their’s, there was water in their’s, much like his own. 

It was only a matter of seconds until the hand was replaced by a whole body and suddenly Blake could breathe a little easier, his chest in much less pain. Time seemed suspended as they sat there, holding each onto each other as if life depended on it. Or maybe sanity. 

“Blake?” Came a hesitant voice muffled into Blake’s shirt. 

“Yeah?” His voice cracked but he could care less at the moment, 

“I've been trying but it’s not working. I don’t think I can live without you.” They raised their head then and Blake saw unshed tears glistening in their eyes. Unable to resist, Blake leaned forward and kissed him hard, causing them to moan. He broke apart, his stomach turning in circles. 

“I can’t live without you either, Adam.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever since I've updated, I know. You all have permission to virtually attack me for it. But I hope this will make up for it. I apologize in advance if a certain part makes anyone cry, it was only kind of my intention :P Thanks so much for my readers who have stuck with me through this- it means a lot. Please comment, I'd love to hear your reactions!!!


	15. Rescue

**~Blake’s POV~**

Blake woke with a start, sweat glistening on his skin. He looked about his truck, confused for a solid two minutes. Suddenly everything from earlier that day came racing back to him.

And so did the dream.

Somehow, the dream felt more real than the actual events of the day. He sat up and squinted in the golden light that was streaming into the passenger window from the setting sun. He tried desperately to get the images out of his mind, to get the feeling of Adam’s cool hand on his cheek out of his head. Dreams were supposed to fade when you wake up but Blake could have sworn it was only getting clearer the longer he was conscious.

Running a shaky hand through his hair, he looked around outside the front windshield and realized he was still in the middle of the woods in the middle of nowhere. Thinking back, he couldn’t remember what road he took to get there or how long it had taken him. He’d been so upset from his conversation with Carson and his mixed emotions with Adam that he hadn’t been paying attention. He pulled out his phone hopefully, then threw it into the passenger seat with a sigh when he saw the no signal symbol in the corner.

“Great. Just fucking great.” He rested his hands on the steering wheel, his eyes trained on the hood of the truck but not really seeing it. His mind was a jumbled mess, and he wasn’t sure if he was mentally prepared to return to the studio and the questions he would have to deflect when he got there.

He sighed again and looked at the gas gauge. Half full.

“If I get lost I better not run out of gas...” he mumbled as he started up the truck. Carefully turning the truck around on the narrow dirt road, he slowly went back the way he had come. After about a half hour of driving the way he guessed he had come, he was convinced he had gone the wrong way. He had yet to see anything resembling civilization, so he clearly wasn’t heading towards the city.

His phone started vibrating just as he made the decision to turn around and go the other way. Pulling over, he squinted in the dark until he saw it and snatched it up before he missed the call.

_Adam Cell_

Blake stared at the phone long after it stopped ringing and the screen gone black. He jumped and nearly dropped it when it lit up and vibrated again.

_Adam Cell_

_Why can’t I answer? What is wrong with me?_ The truth was, the dream was still very fresh in his mind and he couldn’t think of making contact with the guy after that. But he was lost, and it was dark, and he needed to get back.

Attempting a shaky breath he slowly reached his thumb across the screen and lightly tapped the answer button. There was silence and Blake was sure he was going to pass out from the painful knot in his stomach.

“Are you okay?” It wasn’t what he was expecting. The gentle, concerned voice that floated out of the phone was the opposite of the loud, demanding voice he was prepared for. He had, afterall, taken off a good twelve hours before without letting anyone know where he was going or when he’d be back. Now he was out past dark and as good as lost.

The only problem with Adam’s question was that it was so concerned that Blake didn’t know how to respond. He certainly couldn’t tell him the truth. _No, I’m not okay. I’m an emotional wreck because I can’t get over you and now I’m dreaming about you and it hurts and I can’t take it._

That wouldn’t go over well.

“I’m fine. Well, I mean, I’m kind of...lost. But besides that, I’m fine.” He decided to play it safe. But he did honestly need help. He didn’t know how Adam or anyone was going to find him, but at least letting him know why he wasn’t back yet was deserved.

“You’re...lost? As in, geographically?” Blake hadn’t realized how he phrased his answer and he cringed as Adam asked his question hesitantly. He quickly clarified.

“Yeah, I had taken a different turn somewhere and now I can’t get back. I can’t seem to find the road I had taken earlier.”

“Do you know what town you’re in?” Blake didn’t miss the relieved tone of Adam’s voice, and he felt like curling back into the ball he had been in earlier.

“Um..he he, well...I’m kind of not in a town...I might be on the far outskirts of one, but there’s no buildings around...or anything at all...” He felt his face getting hot in embarrassment.

Muffled chuckling on the other end sent his stomach flipping. He knew Adam was laughing at him, but the sound was so familiar and comforting he didn’t care what it was for.

“Okay then...well, let’s do this. Let me grab my computer, I’ll connect your phone to it, and I’ll track you. Sound okay?”

Blake resisted heaving a sigh of relief. “Sounds great.” He hung up and put his phone in his lap for when Adam called back. He decided to try and find where he was until Adam located him so he started the truck back up.

Or tried to. His stomach plummeted as he heard the engine struggle and fail to turn over. He began a mental string of curses at delaying getting his faulty battery changed. Now he was stranded.

“Perfect. Fucking perfect.” He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his arms on them, fiddling with his phone until it finally lit up.

“Get anything?”

There was silence for a few seconds before Adam spoke. “Damn, Shelton. I’m not sure what happened earlier or what got you so upset, but you drove really freaking far. Do you have _any_ idea where you are?”

Blake thought hard for a minute, but came up blank. “No...where am I?

“You’re in Nevada...”

“What?! Holy shit...” He ran his hand over his face tiredly, unbelieving that he drove into another state entirely.

“I can send you directions to get home. You got enough gas?” Blake huffed before glancing down at his gauge.

“That’s not the problem. My battery died.”

There was a long silence on the other end that was obvious that Adam was considering who to send to come get him. The thought of spending that much time in the car with each other probably scared Adam just as much as it did himself.

“...everyone has already gone to bed...Um... I’ll come get you...” Adam sounded so reluctant to do so that Blake was tempted to say he would walk back.

“Are you sure? I can call Carson to do it. It’ll make it even for what he did earlier.” He was hoping with every fiber of his being that Adam took the offer and passed the job off to Carson. Blake was okay with arguing and fighting and yelling and deflecting questions for hours. He could handle that. The tension that was sure to be if Adam was picking him up? He wasn’t sure at all if he could handle something like that.

“He said he was tired. Said he hoped you went and got yourself lost when you hadn’t come back by dark. He seemed pretty agitated. It’s okay, I’m not tired. Hang tight and I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Okay.” Blake hung up, unable to think of anything else to say. He curled up in his previous position and looked out the passenger window at the distant trees and clear sky. It was going to be a few hours apparently, so he decided taking a nap before Adam showed up would calm his nerves a little.

Right before shutting his eyes, he saw a shooting star and prayed that it meant his luck was going to improve. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do if it didn’t.

 

***

 

A loud tapping on Blake’s window startled him awake. He spun around to his door and saw a head of bleach blond reflecting the moon directly above them. Christina.

Blake waited until she stepped back, them grabbed his phone and hopped out of the truck. He gave her a confused look, expecting a more manly person with much shorter hair.

“Come on, buddy. Time to get you home.” She smiled warmly at him before motioning towards the black SUV behind his truck.

“I though Adam was coming to get me?”

“He did. I tagged along because I couldn’t sleep. I hope you don’t mind?” She actually turned around at this point and looked at him expectantly. He smiled reassuringly at her shook his head.

“Not at all.”

She climbed into the passenger seat and he got into the back, the memories of what had happened in the very spot he sat threatening to surface.

“Thanks for picking me up Adam...sorry about this.”

“Nah, it’s cool. Wouldn’t want you to get eaten by the wildlife out here in the middle of nowhere.” Adam chuckled and Blake felt a little more at ease. It was much easier with Christina in the car, and he sent a thousand silent thank you’s to her. He let his head rest on the window and watched as the trees and stars flew by.

 

**~Adam’s POV~**

As Adam’s eyes flickered to the review mirror for the hundredth time in an hour, he received a shocking smack in the leg from Christina. It had been light, but it got his attention. When he looked over at her, what she mouthed was obvious.

_Eyes on the road._

He was grateful for the darkness as he looked back out the windshield, his face hot in realization that she saw what he had been doing. It took every ounce of energy not to look in the mirror every time they stopped at a red light to look at the man dozing in back. The man that he had so many mixed emotions for. The man that took his focus away from everything else in his life. The reason he woke Christina up at 12:30 in the morning to come with him because he couldn’t go alone. Because he was a nervous wreck. It was bad.

They pulled quietly back into the studio parking lot and Christina woke Blake up. He climbed out, half asleep, and mumbled a thanks to them. He gave Christina a hug and headed towards his trailer. Christina gave Adam a hard look saying go after him but Adam shook his head helplessly and headed towards his trailer. He heard her sigh and head back to her own, disappointed that she wasn’t able to fix their problem.

_Another time, Christina. another time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm delaying what you all are waiting for. Or is it even going to happen? Mwhahaha...


	16. Another Damn Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is back on familiar grounds. Geographically anyways. Carson seems to have calmed, and he's given another chance at reconciliation with the man he's been doing everything in his willpower to avoid. Will he finally take the step forward and fix things? Perhaps hold up his own end to the thing he made Adam promise when they said goodbye three months previous?

**~Blake’s POV~**

The banging on the door was just as annoying if not more so than the previous day. However, Blake knew it would be no good to try and ignore it. He knew what was going to happen this time around. He figured he should probably brace for it this time.

“I’m coming! Hold your damn horses!” He located jeans and a sweatshirt and threw them on as he made his way to the door, running a hand through his tangled hair. He had spent the night rolling around his bed, and got very little sleep. He was definitely going to need coffee with some enhancements this morning.

“Why do you insist upon waking me up well before I need to be up? What’s wrong with talking to me at the studio? For goodness sake, Carson I’d say you liked my trailer more than your own!” Carson stood at the door, just looking up at Blake. Finally Blake noticed his silence and cocked his head to the side.

“What? You still pissed at me that I left you in the dust? If you weren’t given the message yet, your wish came true. I got myself lost last night, if it makes you feel any better.”

“Can I come in and talk to you?” Carson didn’t seem angry at all.

_What the hell is going on?_

“Sure? Is everything alright? Did something happen while I was gone? Why are you acting all weird? You’re supposed to be yelling at me for being a scared dumbass.”

Carson sat down on the couch and looked down at his hands. He looked...embarrassed?

“Carson? Speak to me man, you’ve got me worried now. You’re not this quiet ever.”

A sigh came out of the smaller man before he looked up at Blake. “I’m sorry.”

There was a shocked and confused moment of silence in which both men stared at each other.

“Ummm... I’m missing something. What are you apologizing for?”

“The fact that I’ve been trying to push you two together. The fact that I keep getting pissed that you’re avoiding him. I was kind of given a little bit of a, I don’t know what to call it, reality check I guess, from Christina, and she pointed out that if it was really supposed to happen between the two of you it will happen on it’s own time. I guess it can’t be rushed...”

Blake took a moment to process the information, all the while trying to keep the same stupid dream that kept coming back from entering his train of thought. “Well, okay then. I accept your apology. You had me damn worrried, I thought-”

A soft knock on the door made him stop midsentence. Why did they knock so softly?

Blake looked between Carson and the door, his heart immediately pumping and a streak of panic crossing his face. Carson unfortunately looked just as lost about what to do.

“Hang on...” Blake took a breath and walked towards the door, willing himself to stop shaking.

He lightly turned the handle and pulled, already knowing what was waiting on the other side.

Adam stood there in a white tee and brown jeans, looking so casual yet too adorable for Blake’s heart to handle. He resisted melting on the spot.

“Hey, umm, can we talk? I don’t know if you’re busy right now or not. I have a few hours until rehearsal.”

Blake realized he ran out on Adam the day before, and, whether it suited him or not, it wasn’t right to keep avoiding the poor guy. All he wanted to do was talk afterall. What could possibly go wrong?

“Yeah. Can we go somewhere else though? My trailer’s air conditioning doesn’t seem to be working and it’s hot as hell in there.”

Adam chuckled lightly and nodded. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Okay. Lemme just grab my phone. Hang on.” He turned and slid back inside, not bothering to close the door. It really was like the Devil’s inferno in there. He returned to Carson, who no doubt heard the convo. He spoke in rushed whisper.

“Look, I’m going to talk to him, okay? We’ll see what happens. Wait about ten minutes and then leave. Don’t forget to lock my door. I’ve got my key.”

“Good luck.” He looked like he truly meant it, too.

“Thanks. Even though you can be a pain in the ass, you’ll always be a great friend.”

“Enough with the sap. Get out there and claim your man.” He smirked, and Blake rolled his eyes as he snatched his phone and headed out the door, closing it behind him.

“Ready?” asked Adam, and Blake nodded. He knew he never would be so might as well play it.

 

***

 

Blake and Adam had been walking for about an hour, mostly catching up about how their teams were doing and the show in general. Blake wondered who was going to bring up the subject of "them". They had walked pretty far into town, and he stopped when he realized they were in front of the bar that they had gone into that first night of summer.

Where it all began.

Officially throwing caution to the wind, he turned to Adam, whom he knew just by looking into his eyes recognized the place and the associated memories as well. He turned to Blake and a thousand things seemed to pass between them.

“I think this would be best talked out over some alcohol,” Blake murmured.

“Agreed,” said Adam as he headed for the door.

Blake took a moment to admire Adam’s backside before following him in the door.

Noontime or not, the bar was already halfway filled. Typical Los Angeles. The two instinctively chose the seats on the far side of the bar, away from prying ears. They ordered their usual and sat there in silence for a few minutes, each daring the other to bring up the dreaded topic.

Finally Blake couldn’t take staring at his glass anymore and the pressure in his throat broke.

He turned and faced Adam with determination not to shake. “Adam, I can’t go on like this.”

The second he finished speaking, both of their phones started ringing, one being The Voice theme and the second a Luke Bryan backwoods song no one would know but Blake.

They only broke eye contact after a few seconds, but the message was clear. The conversation was started, and now they were going to have to finish it.

Blake finally yanked his phone off his waist and looked annoyed at it, eyebrows furrowing in confusion when Carson’s number showed up.

_He knows what I’m doing, what the hell is he doing calling me?_

As he raised the phone to his ear, he saw Adam do the same with a confused look as well.

“Carson? What’s up?”

“Where are you? I’m coming to get you guys now if you aren’t close to the studio. We have an emergency.”

Blake turned towards Adam, who looked like he was being given more information than Blake was. He looked up after a minute and caught Blake’s eye, looking distraught. “Okay. We’ll be there as soon as possible.” He hung up and after Blake gave Carson the name of the bar he did the same.

“Adam what the hell is going on? Carson didn’t tell me anything.”

“Blake I’m sorry but I was told not to say anything either. I wasn’t really told much in all honesty. Just that we need to be back there now.”

Blake looked at Adam, not believing him but knowing he was going to keep his word to whomever he had spoken too.

“Alright. Carson’s on his way now, he should be here soon.” He turned back to his drink, suddenly wishing he could eat up the sentence he spewed out earlier. He heard Adam sigh from somewhere to his left and him murmur, “Some people need to just fucking die,” before he spun off the stool and headed towards the door.

“Adam?” He turned around and for the second time, watched the little rock star walk out that door. Only this time, he wasn’t letting him get away. Throwing a pile of cash on the bar he dashed out after Adam, relieved to see he had only gone a few feet. He was pacing back and forth, running his hand through his hair. When he saw Blake he stopped and came up to him.

“I need you to promise me something, Blake. No matter what happens, don’t go driving off into some unknown place again, okay? We got really worried and...well, okay it was mostly me but it doesn’t matter. Promise.”

A million things ran through his mind and he contemplated pointing out that he didn’t have a vehicle to drive off in anyways. However, Adam’s seriously concerned tone cut all joking. He meant it. He had made Adam worry and he felt bad. But his current behavior was worrying Blake. He suddenly remembered when he made Adam promise that no matter what they would stay friends. He realized the mistake in his words, then, standing there. He didn’t want to be friends. Adam had kept his promise, and Blake didn’t want him to anymore.

But that would have to wait. Now, he would have to be the one making a damn promise.

He sighed. “No matter what.”

And suddenly, they were both back on Adam’s bottom step, early June and not a care in the world. It had been the same exact response Adam had given Blake, and he knew now what Adam had been thinking when he said those three words to Blake.

“Thank you.” It came out like a soft whisper, but Blake heard it clearly. A moment later, Carson’s blue SUV came flying up to the curb and the window rolled down.

“Get in!”

Blake and Adam took one last look at each other before Adam claimed the backseat and Blake hopped into the front.

These promises were becoming too often for his liking. And they always seemed to foreshadow the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has literally been forever since I've updated. So far back so that I don't even want to check the date. BUT I am finally updating and seeing as how I still have four more days of vacation another update might be following soon after :) I give an honest and sincere apology to my readers and those that have been enjoying the story because waiting must have been very annoying. To you I say thank you for holding on so long and bearing with my procrastination. So, I hope this chapter KINDA made up for lost time. The next one will, if this didn't. Just saying ;)


	17. In a Crazy, Ill-Fated Way

**~Adam's POV~**

“Carson, give me something. Anything. I swear I won’t do anything stupid.” Blake was sitting up front, begging Carson the whole way back. The more questions he asked, the quieter Carson had gotten and the further Adam's stomach dropped. He had no idea what was going to go down but he knew one thing- it wasn’t going to be pretty.

When they finally reached the parking lot, he saw another car parked on the far side and prayed Blake didn’t look too far out his window.

“Wait.” Carson’s quiet demand stopped Blake mid-dash from the vehicle.

“What?”

He didn’t speak as he got out and went around to Blake’s side. Adam followed suit. “Okay, now let’s go.” Blake gave him a confused look, but followed him into the back of the building without another word. Adam followed closely behind his friend, dreading what was to come.

Carson stopped dead in his tracks at the door to the stage and turned around. “Don’t, and I mean don’t, do anything stupid. Adam and I are not leaving your side. Got it?”

Blake looked confused and more than a little suspicious. “What the hell is out there?”

“Umm, I think the proper question might be ‘who’ the hell is-” Adam was abruptly cut off by the door being thrown open and Carson having to jump out of the way to avoid being knocked to the ground. His stomach plummeted as a head of bleach blonde waves became visible and he reflexively grabbed Blake’s right arm.

“Where the hell is- oh. There you are. Where the hell have you been hiding? We need to talk about some thing.”

Blake was frozen to the spot, and Adam couldn’t see his facial expression at his angle behind him. But he didn’t miss the slight tremors in his body.

“Miranda...?” It was low and dangerous and suddenly Adam wished Carson was on this side of Miranda because he didn’t know if he could hold the large man back from attacking the woman in front of them.

“Yeah. Remember me? Probably not, since you cared so little about me it’s surprising you even remember my damn name. I came to talk about the house. You do realize we both paid for that? Meaning half of my money is invested in that? Yeah, I want that back. Or the house, ya know, either will suffice.”

She looked at him expectantly, with her eyebrows raised to her forehead and hands on her hips.  
“You...came all the way over here...to take my house? You want the money, fine. Give me an address and I’ll mail it you. Maybe I’ll even throw in a fucking postcard too.” He was starting to breathe heavy, and Adam knew it was only a matter of time before he threw Adam’s arm off of his. He hated seeing him like this. What was she even doing here in the first place? She couldn’t have called? Dragged him to court?

“See, I was afraid you’d say that. Actually, I was really hoping you would make things simpler and just give me the house. I’ll give you whatever share you put into it so its fair. Deal?”

_Fair my ass._

“Bloody hell is that a deal. I’m keeping my house. Find your own. Or go live with your boyfriend on the other fucking coast,” Blake growled out through clenched teeth. “You fucking heartless bitch. How the hell did you ever appeal to me? I don’t even know you!”

“Miranda, I suggest you leave. You got the answer you came looking for now there’s no reason for you to stay. Get out before we have you removed by security.” Carson spoke quietly but the demanding tone wasn’t subtle. Miranda glanced over her shoulder at him before looking back at Blake, visibly resisting attacking her on the spot.

“I didn’t get the answer I wanted. Too bad.” She strolled up to Blake and looked up into his face. Adam tensed, praying Blake would keep his arms down. “This isn’t over Shelton,” she whispered. “You’re gonna wish you cared about me the right way.” She smirked at him and backed up, looking at Adam.

“Enjoy him. He’s just gonna do to you what he did to me. Get bored and move on.” She sent one last glare in Blake’s direction before strolling past him and Adam and leaving the way they had come in.

Long after the door at the end of the hallway closed with a resounding thud, the three hadn't moved from their positions. Carson eyed Blake warily, looking as if he wanted to say something but was afraid to. Adam slowly released Blake's arm and put it at his side. His eyes never left the man, however, and he knew he wasn't letting him out of his sight at all that night.

Blake's breathing had returned to normal, but his eyes glistened. Either forgetting Carson was but fifteen feet away or ignoring the fact completely, he turned towards Adam and the pain visible in his eyes damn near ripped a hole in Adam's chest.

"She's right. I didn't love her the way I should have..." He sighed before continuing, Adam resisting the urge to defend his best friend. "No one knew about it but we haven't really been on an even keel for a while. She...she's a very jealous woman and I thought over time she would just get over that but..." He trailed off again and Adam figured it was to speak.

"But what did she have to be jealous about? She had your love and attention and you cared the world for her!"

"No...no, Adam, she didn't. And I think she realized it before I did. I guess I never saw her reason to be jealous. I never noticed who she was jealous of." Blake stared hard at the floor as his quietly spoken words sunk into Adam's head and he swore they couldn't be louder if Blake had screamed them.

"...me. It was me? But, we didn't even really spend that much time together. It was just the show and some nights at the bar..." Oh. It hit Adam as he looked back through the last three years carefully. It was more than just a few nights at the bar. It was those and the late nights fooling around at the studio and the trips to the movies and the number of afternoons hanging out at his house. _Oh._

"Blake, I- I'm so sorry... I did this. I took you away from her." Adam suddenly felt as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders and his vision swam. He was the cause of his best friend's pain. He ruined their marriage. It was _his_ fault.

"No. Adam, don't blame yourself for this. You've been nothing but a friend to me. Like I said she's a jealous woman and because I...shared...my attention with you, she got mad. It's not right. Don't think for a second this is because of you." Blake suddenly stepped forward and cupped one of his large hands around Adam's small cheek. Here he was having his heart torn apart by his ex wife and he is the one doing the comforting. Adam felt absolutely terrible.

"She was right Adam." He was talking so softly he might as well have been whispering. "Mostly anyways. I didn't get bored of her. I just didn't love her the way I thought I did. I didn't care about her the way I should care about the person I truly love. I _did_ care about the person I truly love...but it wasn't her."

Adam couldn't breathe. He wanted to cry, to scream, the drop to the floor and curl into a ball, to run, all at the same time. So he simply stood there, staring into Blake's glossy blue eyes, utter disbelief blanketing his mind.

"Do you hear me Adam? Don't blame this on yourself. It was my fault. I didn't see what was right in front of me ages ago."

Adam felt a cool wetness slide down his cheek uncovered cheek. "What do you mean," he managed to croak out.

Blake smiled softly, wiping at the tear with his other hand. "I mean, she wasn't the one I cared for, Adam. You were. And still are. Her coming in here as angry as she was, maybe it was justified, maybe not. But it showed me just how stupid I've been fordenying the truth. And it hasn't only hurt her and me, but its put you through hell too."

Adam immediately thought back to all the women he dragged back to his trailer for one night stands just to get his mind off of who he really wanted and couldn't help but see the validity in Blake's statement. Even though it hurt like hell.

Sighing, he placed his hand over Blake's on his cheek. "You still care about me even though I ruined your marriage?"

Blake chuckled lightly. "I think that would have ended sooner rather than later anyways. We just weren't made for each other."

_Not like us._

Blake just practically told him outright that he loved him, and he couldn't bring himself to say a thing back. Why? Because he was afraid. He had been afraid ever since that first night in the motel when their lips first touched and his feelings for Blake had been branded across his heart.

"Do you think _we_ were?" He nearly cringed at how desperate he sounded but the light that sparkled in Blake's eyes told him that that was exactly what he wanted him to ask.

"In some crazy, ill fated way, yes Levine, I dare say we are."

Adam didn't know if it was the confidence in Blake's voice, the words that he longed to hear finally being spoken, or Blake's radiant smile that brought back every memory, but he was suddenly no longer afraid.

"Me too." The moment the words left his mouth, Blake closed the distance between them and, finally, Adam was able to feel again as Blake's lips met his own and everything faded away. This kiss was slow and passionate, like nothing Adam had ever experienced before. It easily made up for the last two months of painful separation and he couldn't help the soft moan that escaped his lips. He barely acknowledged his backside coming in contact with the wall as Blake's body was pressed up against him. He fisted his hand in Blake's curls, deepening the kiss.

It was so much more than a kiss, though. It was an apology, a thank you, a welcome back, an I'll-never-leave-you-again kiss.

It was a promise.

A promise Adam knew that neither of them regretted making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, I updated!!! *runs and hides around corner from angry mob*


	18. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little present to the audience...

**~Blake's POV~**

“Adam!”

“Coming!”

“Not fast enough!”

“What do you mean? I’m right here.” Blake spun around to face Adam wearing an innocent smile on his face. It was two minutes until live playoffs and everyone was running around backstages. The judges were on the side ready to run onto stage and were jumping around nervously. A moment later Carson was saying their names and they were doing their thing to each of their own chairs, the audience going wild. Blake loved the playoffs the most because the crowd was extra excited and the fact that it was live gave the show a different thrill. It wasn’t choreographed or planned. Everything just happened.

He shot a look over to the other end of chairs, the slender man bouncing up and down in his seat like a child on Christmas. It was beyond cute. Blake grinned at him and Adam caught it, grinning back. He knew the cameras would catch their cheeky exchange, and it only made him smile more.

Their relationship had been quiet for the past few weeks since Miranda had last shown up, but they decided they needed to end the rumors and come out in the open eventually. And Blake had a feeling they were going to use _The Voice_ to do so.

Each team’s remaining contestants sang and for a solid portion of all the show, Blake forgot all about him and Adam. His team was doing amazing and he was heading straight for a four-peat. However, as it came to a close and Carson was saying the goodbyes to the camera, Adam was suddenly on his lap, arms wrapped around him neck and head buried in his chest.

Instead of making a snide comment, he wrapped his own arms around the tiny figure and kissed his head. As if on cue, the crowd got ten times louder. He felt Adam’s rumbling laughed before he looked up at Blake. The devilish look in his eyes made Blake’s heart leap.

“I bet we could make at least half this crowd drop...” The side of Adam’s mouth curled up as he spoke and Blake suddenly knew what he was thinking.

“Do you, do you want to? Are you sure? Cause I mean, I’m down for giving these people a show.” Blake held his breath, unbelieving what they were about to do on public television.

“Hmmm...only if you can catch me!” He finished loud enough so the cameras would pick it up and then he was off Blake’s lap and running behind the chairs to the other side of the stage. Unable to turn down a challenge with such a sweet reward, Blake flew out of the chair and ran after Adam, catching up to him behind Carson who was almost finished.

“Got you!” he yelled as slung his arms around Adam and stopped him dead in his tracks. Spinning in his arms, the smaller man turned to look up at him.

“Yes you did.”

There was a solid second of silence in the whole room when Blake leaned forward, centimeters from Adam’s face.

“And I’m here to stay.”

When he finally closed the distance, the sound in the room was deafening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you have all probably given up on me at this point and I don't blame you. But here is the pre-epilogue and I know it's short, I'm just preparing for the final hurrah. I love you all dearly even if you hate me xD


	19. Back to the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake knew even less about the person he spent years with than he realized. But all that is in the past now, right?

**~Blake's POV~**

Tears prickled at Blake’s eyes. He swore he wasn’t going to cry, that he would hold his head high as he stood at the podium. Somewhere behind him he felt more than knew Adam was there, acting as his rock in this storm.

As the judge silently looked through the packet of papers the security official handed her, Blake snuck a look to his right, glancing at the blonde who stood at her own podium with a smug look clear on her face and her hand on her hip. It was her “I won and I’m proud of it” stance and facial expression. One he knew so well. Just had never had the experience of being on the receiving end of. And it sucked.

But, in fact, she didn’t win. At least not yet. It was up to the judge. And the elder woman seemed to like him. If anything, that gave him some hope in the dark situation. He knew how much of a persuader Miranda could be when she wanted something. But now, he had something to fight for. And he was going to, with everything he had. He had given this woman five solid years of his life and wasn’t about to let all of that go for nothing.

“Hmmm it says here Mr. Shelton paid approximately forty-two thousand more on the house than Ms. Lambert. What was the cause of that?”

Blake jumped to it before Miranda could weave her web. “She wasn’t in a stable financial situation at the time we decided to buy so I picked up the slack. As you can see, she also reported in the sale of the house that the money was supposed to repaid to me in monthly payments and that never happened.”

“Your honor, my husband pardoned me from that because we shared a joint account and we pooled our money into that. Because we shared our money he said-”

“Ms. Lambert, you had a separate bank account on the east coast.”

There was shocked silence in the room. That is until Blake heard a soft, “Damn,” from none other than Adam. But he couldn’t tear his eyes off the blonde liar who he swore he knew everything about. As for defending herself, she didn’t bother trying. She just pursed her lips and kept her eyes on the judge. The rage was unfurling nauseatingly in his stomach and he wanted to run as far away as possible.

“Why, what is she talking about,” growled Blake before he realized he was talking. His head snapped back to the judge.

“When was this account created?”

The older woman hesitated before looking back through the paperwork. “June 2008.” She said it softly, as if she knew what he was asking for.

This time, he fully turned towards Miranda, his blood pulsing. “Are you serious? You had that account, with money in it, and I paid the majority of the house? And you have the nerve to say you deserve my home? How could you?” His voice was low and dangerous and he revelled in the slight give in her face. There was the lightest bit of guilt before her hard look came back.

“I needed some independence, you know.” She said it as if Blake’s question had been a stupid one, but then the judge jumped in.

“Sweetheart independence isn’t the same as secrecy. Especially in a marriage. You obviously missed that.”

Blake turned forwards again, pleased the woman understood the insanity with the situation. He was still struggling to believe he had been oblivious for so long. It hurt... a lot.

“As it stands, the property will go under Blake Shelton and Ms. Lambert owes forty-two thousand, eight hundred dollars to Mr. Shelton. Case is closed.”

And with a smack of her gavel, the judge stood up and Miranda was left standing there, gaping, while her lawyer scrambled up to her to reassure her. Blake walked numbly from the courtroom, not bother to look at the woman who took his heart and drained it like a cold killer.

It wasn’t until he was all the way outside and still walking did he realize he left Adam in the seating. Stopping, he turned around when a smaller person ran straight into him.

“Ooof!” Adam bounced backwards as Blake caught him.

“I was just coming to get you.”

Adam's eyes were soft and understanding, instantly melting Blake's anger away. “I’m right here. I said I would stay by your side, remember? That was a promise I intend to keep.” Adam’s hand was cupping his cheek as he reassured Blake. He wanted nothing more than to be curled up with little guy in front of the warm fire in his living room. His stomach was still churning and he wished he could just scream at the situation.

Suddenly, cameras were flashing and both turned to look at the large group of incoming paparazzi. Blake grabbed Adam’s hand and they ran, in their business suits, down the street and around a hundred corners. When they were panting and certain they lost the media, the two slowed and continued wandering.

Suddenly Adam stopped dead in his tracks, holding Blake’s hand tight so he also stopped. He turned towards Adam. “What’s the matter?”

All the smaller had to do was point across the street with a smile on his face and Blake didn’t even have to look to know what it was but did anyways. Sure enough, _Lucky’s Bar._ The bar where it started. Where everything had begun. And just like that, Miranda and the nightmare of the morning and his unfortunate past was gone from his mind.

He looked back down at Adam and mirrored his smile. “If only this place knew how special it really was.”

“That’s okay. It’ll be our special little secret.” And with that, Adam got on his tippy toes and threw his arms around Blake’s neck, kissing him passionately in the middle of the sidewalk, where everyone could see. Gasps and reactions were heard, pictures probably taken, but the two couldn’t care less. 

Their smiles were brighter than the sun as they walked hand in hand to the place where their summer romance began and lifelong love was forever solidified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm...it's over? xD I know I'm not great at writing endings. But hey, I finished! I hope you all liked it and I think the appreciation should go to all my dedicated readers who have put up with my very, very delayed updates and didn't give up on me. I love all you dearies and hope this ending wasn't a disappointment to anyone xD


End file.
